I Hate You
by fluffy-subtext
Summary: Pure bloods never have it easy, veela fic. Ron, Harry, and Neville are Aurors for the Ministry. Ron and Draco made a mistake at Hogwarts and Neville isn't helping them avoid it. M/M, M/F, DM/RW, hints of SS/NL and KS/PW in later chaps
1. I Hate You

Title: "I Hate You"

Warnings: Yaoi, SLASH, um…guy love!

Pairings: Draco/Ron, hints of Snape/Neville

Please enjoy and Review!!

XXX

Ron growled and glared over at his alarm clock that was shouting at him to wake up. He grabbed it and threw it across the room smashing it for the umpteenth time, he sighed and decided he would fix it when he got back to the flat later. He didn't have to look at the window to know that the sun wasn't coming up for a few hours but this was the life he wanted.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he looked awful. There were bags under his eyes, more freckles, and his hair had gotten long and shaggy but he didn't feel like cutting it. He sighed spitting out the minty bubbles, well at least he grew into his nose and ears.

He wondered idly about taking a shower but that was answered for him as Harry knocked at the doorway looking worse for wear as well. His hair was short and still stuck out in every direction and the scar was still visible even after everything had happened.

"The office called…" Harry yawned tired stretching and his shirt slid up showing his midriff Ron did his best not to growl at the site. It had been a while since he had gotten laid obviously since he only seemed to start having reactions to his best mate after it's been a while. "We need to get there ASAP."

Ron grunted and went to his room to find some proper and clean work clothes. Of course something would happen the second they got on duty. He wondered idly if they were just going to obliviating muggles all morning or maybe this time it would be a real mission.

Well they still hadn't graduated from Auror training yet. He walked into the living room and Harry threw him a muffin before walking out the door, five steps and aparating. Ron followed suit wondering if they would let him off if he got splinched, maybe they would start giving him shifts that started as decent hours then.

He was standing in the ministry entrance hallway in a second and sighed when he still had everything. He made his way to the elevators and jumped in right after Harry.

"You're really not looking well mate." Harry looked Ron over worriedly, "You okay?"

"Just tired." The ginger grinned at his friend before sighing, he had an idea of what could be wrong but he didn't want to admit to that. He sighed and wondered if Hermione would have time to talk today after his shift, but as she was now the junior undersecretary to the Minister she didn't have much free time. He grinned as he remembered her getting pulled into the position as soon as they graduated and how pissed his brother Percy had been.

He wondered if they had stopped hexing each other behind the Minister's back yet.

It had only been a year since they graduated, a year and a half since Voldemort had been destroyed. Six months since…he stopped where his mind was going not wanting it to continue with that thought. It just went with why he was feeling so under the weather lately and he didn't want to talk about that either.

Harry pulled him out of the elevator obviously noticing that he wasn't paying any attention and Ron shook his head trying to get to the task at hand. He smiled at the secretary in front of the office, a pretty curly-haired brunette girl. She smiled back impishly and he smirked, maybe he could solve his problem for a little longer.

"You're doing it again." He stopped as he entered the office and looked at Harry who was smirking at him. "That thing you do."

"Sorry mate." Ron smirked back and kept walking. It had also been two years since he had found out that he was part veela.

"_Sorry Ronnie, we didn't think it would affect any of you." His dad was rubbing the back of his head as Ron stared at him dumbstruck._

"_I should have paid more attention." His mum sighed but smiled at Ron._

"_Wha…I mean…what?" Ron groaned looking at his parents as if he was waiting for the prank to continue. "How could I be part veela? I mean out of all your kids? Me?"_

"_We honestly didn't think it would affect any of you." Arthur stated again._

"_Remember yesterday when you and Fred got into that fight?" Molly looked at her son a little nervously._

_Ron remembered it, he couldn't remember what they had been fighting about but he did remember that Fred had done something that he didn't like. And then they were fighting and he had thrown his older across the yard. _

_There had been a few orangeish red colored feather's on the ground._

"_I'm not going to be poofing out feathers am I?" He looked at them startled._

That had gone over so well. Ron snorted remembering how his parent hadn't really told him anything about being part veela and he ended up learning the hard way at school. It turned out that some purebloods were part veela too and as soon as he had grown into it. He could smell them everywhere and when he saw them he had to fight his urge to throw them around and make sure they left his territory.

He remembered telling Harry and Hermione about it.

"_You're not going to be…you know…poofing feathers everywhere? Are you?" Harry stared at Ron as if waiting for the feathers to come out at any second._

_Hermione went to the library to read books._

He ended up learning more from the most unexpected person. Neville Longbottom. It turned out that the teen had been aware of his own veela heritage for a while and thus had more time to deal with things. He remembered seeing the teen on the train ride back to Hogwarts only to suddenly have to urge to hurt him to make sure he understood that he this was his territory.

He had fought with his friend and Neville had done some sort of weird spell and suddenly he was on the teen, kissing him…Ron was glad that he was able to pull himself together before they continued. Veela's were territorial, sexual and vicious. Depending on the gender of the veela in your blood line it was easier to know which of those things would stick out more, Ron's had been a female and thus he was very sexual.

Neville's was a male but his relative was also a lot closer to him in his family line, he was a lot more territorial and powerful than Ron in that aspect. He briefly wondered if the sandy-haired man was doing alright, Neville was in Auror training as well but Doge had done the smart thing and made sure that most of the pure bloods with active veela in them wouldn't see each other that much.

Ron had to admit he didn't think his blood would bother him as much as it was.

"About time you got here." Ron looked up at Elphias Doge, the temporary Head of Auror office until Shacklebolt decided who should fill the position. Also long time friend of Albus Dumbledore but that didn't mean the man was anything like the late headmaster, at least not at work, after hours he was who everyone wanted to catch a drink with and listen to his stories.

"Sir." Harry nodded to the older man and Ron grabbed the file that Doge was handing them.

"Just some suspicious behavior in a muggle community near south London." He obviously thought that the job was a little low for Aurors but as Harry and Ron were just trainees it was experience. The red-head noticed the man give him an odd look.

"Are you alright Weasley?" This honestly caught Ron off guard because the older man didn't seem the type to ask. Then again he was also a friend of the family and had been to Bill and Fluer's wedding.

"Fine." He lied and the white-haired man glared at him slightly. He didn't want the older man to think that just because he was feeling a bit under the weather that he couldn't be able to work.

"Very well, get on then." The man waved them off dismissively and pulled a pipe out of his desk as he started going through paperwork.

"We better change, wouldn't want muggles in south London freaking out about people in strange cloaks wondering by their windows so early in the morning." Harry laughed as they went to the locker room. Their lockers had anything they would need for a mission. Overnight pack, change of robes, a few different sets of muggle clothes depending on where they were going, small first aid kits, among several other things.

"One galleon it's an enchanted tea pot again." Ron snorted smirking over at Harry who thought about it.

"You're on, I bet it's an underage wizard apparating somewhere accidentally." The black-haired man stretched.

"You can do the search for that one." Ron rolled his eyes, trying to figure out if someone apparated to an area took a series of spells if they didn't leave something behind…or were stuck there from leaving something behind where they came.

He shuddered remembering the last teen they had to put back together. Splinching was an ugly thing.

They made their way to the apparating point for Auror's and the Ron closed his eyes.

"I think I might owe you a galleon." Ron opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust in the darkness reminding him once again, that the sun wasn't out. He looked over at Harry who was waving his wand and looking around, probably trying to trace any apparition.

Ron took out his wand and started inspecting the area, it was a small suburb where all the houses were almost identical looking. He sniffed the air wondering if he could smell a trace of magic, thankfully in this state his senses were heightened but that didn't help him feel any better.

He turned left into some sleeping muggle's front yard and looked around, down and up the street. There really wasn't anything there. He turned and there was a cat staring up at him. He glared down at it and growled slightly causing it to hiss and run away. He smirked before noticing that the cat had been sitting on something.

He could remember Crookshanks sitting on things when Hermione was looking for them as if not wanting her to find them or to tease her master. He bent over and waved his wand over it.

It looked like a piece of blue glass but there was something on it…he sniffed the air but nothing was coming to his nose.

"Find something?" Harry was walking up beside him and he turned and shrugged.

"Maybe, I'm not smelling anything." Ron shrugged and pointed his wand at the piece of glass. "Should I test it out for things or should we just take it back and let the cursed objects people look at it."

"Wouldn't hurt to do some simple things to it." Harry squatted beside Ron and pointed his wand at it waving it a few times. Ron watched the glass twitch slightly and looked over at Harry to see if he was done. "I'll send it to them but I don't think there's anything…"

They both turned as someone opened up one of their windows. The lifted their wands but quickly put them behind their backs as a girl and boy were kissing and laughed before the boy started getting out of the window.

The smell of sex hit Ron like a slap against the face and he flushed and spun on the spot not wanting to be there a second more. He wouldn't want to lose himself in the presence of muggles.

He opened up his locker aggravated and then Harry was beside him flushed and glaring.

"You could have warned me or something, they heard you pop out and they thought I was some pervert watching them!" The black-haired man flushed even more and put his hands over his face. "It was awful!"

"Sorry mate." Ron sighed hitting his head against the locker a few times.

"Ron you do look sick maybe you should…"

They both turned as the door to the locker room opened and two people walked in. But there was something different another smell was shocking his senses, blonde hair, grey eyes flashed in his mind and he growled. Theodore Nott looked over at him surprised before Ron slammed him into the lockers and the other man hissed.

"Why do you sm-"

But he was suddenly pulled over and slammed onto the ground, the air was knocked out of him and he hissed before there was weight over him and they hit each other growling. He spun both himself and the other person over growling but it was only met with another one and there were hands holding his wrists and the person used their legs to throw him on his back again.

He gasped and froze when his eyes met hazel ones that were glaring down at him. There was an overbearing pressure weighing his body down that he knew he couldn't compete with. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and closed his eyes.

"Sorry."

"You better?" Neville sighed releasing his grip on the red-heads arms and running a hand through his sandy colored curls. He looked down at Ron still sitting on his stomach, studying him. "You look like shit."

Ron could tell immediately that Neville knew and he looked away from the eyes and looked over at the startled Nott. "Sorry mate, not myself lately."

"I couldn't see a difference." The ex-Slytherin fixed his robes that had been ruffled slightly and glared down at the ginger. "Attacking for no reason, nothing has changed since school."

Neville glared over at the brunette and got off of the ginger on the floor before giving Ron his hand, he reluctantly took it and got pulled to his feet. "We need to talk later." And Ron knew that there was no room for arguing and sighed before nodding. "And Malfoy was here but I guess you knew that." It was whispered softly but the red-head heard it loud and clear, he looked over at Neville.

"Why?"

The sandy haired man just shrugged and looked over to Nott. "We need to get going."

"You're partners now?" Harry looked at Neville and Nott surprised. Neville shook his head.

"No, just today." He answered stiffly before turning and Nott nodded at the both of them before following the younger man to the apparation area.

Ron knew why Harry was so surprised about Neville being partnered with Nott. It wasn't a pretty story and the ginger had been surprised that Neville had a remained in Auror training after what had happened. But the sandy-haired man was going to let him have it later, he cringed at the thought.

"I think I might ask Doge if I can leave early." Ron finally admitted to Harry who smiled slightly.

"Alright mate, probably just paperwork for the rest of the day. I'll call you if we need you to come in." Ron waved his hand gratefully as Harry slipped into their shared cubical and he continued to the Head of Auror office.

"Go home." Ron had just opened the door and looked at the old man surprised before smirking.

"Do I look that bad?" The man just nodded and continued his paperwork and Ron shook his head amused. That had been easier than he thought it would be.

"You look like you could use some warming up." He stopped and looked over at curly haired brunette that manned the desk for the offices. He smirked.

"I could." She could be a little help for what he was feeling.

"I get off in a few minutes."

XXX

"Quick fixes won't work forever."

Ron looked up from the door way to see Neville sitting in his living room. He sighed and closed the door behind him. He had to admit that even curly brunette girl hadn't helped that much. He winced and felt slightly guilty for not knowing her name.

"How long has it been?" He sighed again and sat beside the sandy haired teen on the couch.

"I guess your mission went okay." He smiled and Neville looked at him slightly annoyed. "You've been spending too much time with Snape."

"Ron."

"Six months." He could feel himself wanting to draw the other man to him and hated himself for it. "I'm not doing it. I don't care, it's wrong. It was an accident anyway."

"One that you both should just learn to live with." Neville sighed and looked over at Ron worried, "Mate, this isn't healthy and you know that. He's probably feeling about the same right now…you should come to some sort of truce if you can't accept that the two of you are-"

"Like you have any right to tell me to accept things or just live with things that happen." Ron glared at Neville and regretted what he was going to say before he said it. "After what happened? You haven't moved on."

Neville stood up. "At least I've tried." He growled before putting a hand over his face frustrated. "Obviously you don't want my help but I'm going to be around…so…just…" He didn't finish and instead shook his head and waved his hand at Ron dismissively.

Ron bit his lip wanting to apologize but the teen had already floo'd and he cursed. He stood up and went to the bathroom to try and wash off curly brunette's scent and the taste of her out of his mouth, it was making him feel sick.

XXX

Harry had never called him to go to work for the rest of the day and he must have fallen asleep before dinner because he was suddenly awake and he hadn't heard his alarm that he fixed after his shower. He looked over at the clock and saw that he had a few more hours until he had to get up.

He sighed and rolled over closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

"_You've got to be kidding me." Ron glared up at Malfoy smirking down at him. "You have some veela in you?"_

_He growled and knocked the teen to the ground before climbing on him and they fought, fists hitting whatever they could reach. He was suddenly on his back and the blonde was above him and there was an overpowering sensation he couldn't identify but he knew…he would lose._

_He struggled angrily as the blonde chuckled slightly above him, "Realize it's useless to fight?" Ron froze as a hand stroked his cheek gingerly and he looked at Draco. "Say it."_

_The hand slid down his throat and stopped at his chest. He knew what the blonde wanted but he didn't want to give him the pleasure of submission. He growled but when his eyes met the grey one's his body was unable to move. His mind raced for the words that Neville had told him…to submit if he ever ran into anyone more powerful than him._

"_I'll give you a hint, it starts with 't'." Ron closed his eyes angrily and squirmed under the blonde. It was getting too much, the pressure, the blonde over him like this…he could smell their sweat from fighting, the blonde's breath smelt like pumpkin juice from the dinner they had just eaten…there was something else there…he took in a deep breath and looked back at the blonde_

"_T-trado succed-do…" But then there were soft lips over his as he tried to think of the last word he moaned opening his mouth for the blonde above him and then there was a tongue exploring his mouth. And they were moving against each other again but this time it was a different kind of movement. _

_He growled as he could smell their growing erections the musky scent was sending him over the edge and he tried to keep his mind together. _

"_Vinco-vici…no…" He cursed as the blonde started sucking on his neck, "Vinculum." But with that last word something snapped, he could hear it…like a clock's gears starting into movement. He gasped as a strange sensation flooded over him and he looked at the blonde who was gasping in shock as well._

_They stared at each other as the sensation tingled away and Ron hadn't even thought that something had gone wrong he just wanted more and Draco seemed to be reading his mind. They were kissing each other growling and clashing their teeth together bruising their lips. It didn't bother him that they were on the floor in the prefect's bathroom or that anyone could walk in on them he just wanted more._

_They stripped their clothes off eagerly and then touching as much as they could. He loved that pale skin so much and he wanted to mark it, to feel it. They were kissing again and the blonde moved down to his neck making more marks, he whimpered wanting more but then there were fingers at his mouth and he eagerly sucked on them._

_He knew what was coming next and he wanted it badly. He had no idea what was coming next and he loved every minute of it._

_The fingers left his mouth and he gasped as Draco's mouth got to one of his nipples, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. Then he felt a hand at his entrance and grabbed the blonde's shoulders holding on as one finger entered. He whimpered at the awkward intrusion and then the blonde was kissing him again this time it was gentle and soft. The finger started moving and then another one entered and he squirmed but then another hand was on his hip holding him still._

"_Relax." Draco growled hungrily putting another finger in and stretching the entrance. Ron took a deep breath trying to relax but then one of the fingers hit something inside of him and he gasped as his nerves started to tingle._

_Whatever that was he wanted more._

_But going against his thoughts the blonde pulled his fingers out and Ron groaned disapprovingly earning a small chuckle from the blonde. But then the blonde looked over to the bath tub and grabbed his wand that was not too far from them. A bottle of lotion came floating over to them and Ron watched it eagerly. _

_He watched the blonde squirt it and then spread it over his growing member. Draco threw the bottle across the room and moved back to the ginger. His legs were spread wider as he watched the blonde position himself, he looked at the erection and licked his lips but then the blonde was pressing into him and he tensed closing his eyes._

_There were lips on his again and hands rubbing his hips soothingly and he looked up at the blonde who then kissed him roughly and bit one his bottom lip as he pushed himself in the rest of the way and Ron gasped wrapping his arms around the blonde's back and scratching his back as the other teen pulled out slightly and went into him again._

_He moaned as the blonde's mouth found his other nipple and the pace quickened. He tightened his legs around the blonde as well when the spot was hit again and then again, he grabbed Draco's head and pulled him up to slam their lips together again._

_Then he felt a hand on his hip move to his stomach and it started moving lower and he gasped as the hand took hold of his erection and started pumping it. He moaned into the lips against him digging his nails into the blonde's back as he felt himself getting closer to release. He arched up against the pale body above him and gasped._

_There where white lights and he could feel the blonde finish inside of him before falling against him boneless. They panted enjoying the sensations around them and the blonde pulled out causing Ron to hiss._

_Then there was laughing outside the room suddenly and the both jumped up as euphoria sank away and reality hit them like a ton of bricks._

"_SHIT!" The blonde was grabbing his clothes off the floor in a rush and Ron flustered and hissed as he tried to move, what the hell did they just do?! But the hiss brought the blonde's attention to Ron and he flinched as Draco walked over to him and grabbed his arms roughly. "What did you say?"_

"_What? I did-" Ron growled angrily but the blonde slammed him against the floor again and he groaned._

"_The words…what words did you use?" The blonde hiss over him and Ron hated what his voice was doing to his body…he tried to think about it. It was too cloudy._

"_Trado succedo vindic-" His eyes widened, that wasn't what he said, "I said Trado succedo vinculum."_

"_No you said trado succedo vinco vici vin…" But the blonde bit his lip almost thinking if he didn't finish that whatever he was worried about would be okay. Ron flustered and glared._

"_Well you had me stuttering with your mouth on my throat!" Ron hissed angrily but Draco hit him against the ground again and he coughed._

"_You idiot that's the bonding spell!" The blonde threw the ginger's arms out of his hands and started putting his clothes on quickly. Ron blinked…that didn't sound like it was a good thing._

"_What?" he croaked._

"_Idiot! Fucking moron!" Draco growled angrily and Ron found himself getting pissed. But before he could shout at the blonde to explain things Draco had left the room, obviously not wanting to spend a second longer with the ginger._

Ron growled as he opened his eyes, he glared at his alarm clock that went off. Of course it would go off after the memory had finished. He threw it against the wall again and felt his body shaking. It was two years ago that he had bonded with Draco accidentally and then learned what it had meant.

They were bonded mates, which meant that only they could fulfill each other's needs…as it were. They could sleep with other people but it would never be the same. They hated each other the more they saw the other. He growled getting up to get dressed. They tried to avoid each other after they realized what they had gotten into but it seemed that their bodies would just take over if they found themselves alone and they would end it with cursing and sometimes hexes.

It was worse when they were able to avoid each other for long periods of time, Neville had told him that it wasn't healthy and it would take a toll on his body eventually but he wanted to take the chance. He hated how much his body wanted it. He had finally been able to avoid the blonde for six months and now his body was starting to hate him for not wanting it.

He slid on pants as he heard Harry get up and start walking around their flat. He sighed wishing that they had been able to find some way around it.

But it couldn't be broken.

Bonds were powerful things.

XXX

That day had gone from bad to worse pretty quickly. He sighed running his hands through his hair and looking at the pile of paperwork that just seemed to be growing on his desk.

He didn't see curly brunette girl and heard that she had decided to switch offices, he felt bad about leaving her right after maybe he owed her some sort of explanation. Well they hadn't really been talking, he snorted, the transfer probably had nothing to do with him.

Though now it was pretty long haired blonde girl that was bothering him. He hated the way her hair looked white when the light hit it or how her eyes seemed to turn grey while she was talking to him. He growled frustrated, his mind was wanting him to do something that he didn't want to do.

He could remember the last time they had met up, it had been on one of his weekends off and he had decided to go to some bars with Harry. Draco had apparently been thinking the same thing and no matter how much he drank he could still recall every detail of their night together. How both of them hated it and wanted to fight it but how their bodies wanted it…needed it.

"You don't look any better." He looked up and smirked at Dawlish who smiled at him.

"How'd your mission go?" Ron asked, Dawlish had been sent on a secret mission with some other Aurors and they had been gone for a few weeks. He wanted to know…but knew better than to ask. He wasn't a complete idiot.

"Complicated." The man's smiled faltered a bit. "Dodgy Doge not in yet?"

Ron looked over to the Head of Auror office and saw the door was closed, which was actually surprisingly a rare thing to happen. "I thought I saw him earlier he might be meeting with someone."

"I wonder…" The older man was watching the door now and Ron looked back at it as he heard it open. His eyes widened as Neville came out frowning, the younger man nodded at Dodge before walking straight across the office and leaving. Ron wondered what could be up because the older man was watching Neville's retreat worriedly.

"Hmmm…that's my cue." Ron turned back to his desk as Dawlish left and then Harry came into the cubical sitting at his desk.

"You see Neville leave this place?" Harry looked at Ron confused and he nodded.

"Just got out of a meeting with Doge." Ron peaked over his cubical again at the exit. "Alone."

"Hooo." Harry whistled and stirred the cup of coffee that was in his hand. "Wonder what it was about."

"Couldn't have been good." Ron sighed looking at his paper pile again. He had to get them done some time.

The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly as Ron had kept finishing his paper pile but more people would give him things when they saw he didn't have any more. He dipped his quill into the ink bottle as he glanced over the paper one more time. It all seemed alright. He looked back at Harry and noticed that he was gone; he looked around the office and didn't see him.

"Hey." Someone whispered in his ear and his body tingled as he got the scent of expensive perfume on his nose. He didn't jump away like his body wanted to and instead turned around to see curly brunette girl whose hair was straight today. He forced a smile at her. "You left really quickly yesterday."

Ron flinched slightly not wanting to make a scene, he tried to think of what to say.

"Well?" She looked at him impatiently pressing herself against him and he hoped he hadn't accidently turned on the veela charm thing again. He mumbled an apology and slid out of the cubical racing for the hallway as fast as he could without running. But she had grabbed his hand and he turned around and pushed her against the wall with his hands on either side of her.

She looked at him approvingly and he sighed.

"Listen I…don't want a relationship or anything." He wondered if that had been too harsh as she had immediately stopped smiling. "Sorry."

The girl didn't seem to believe this and she suddenly attached her mouth to his but before he had proper time to react he was pulled back from her and his back hit the other side of the hallway. He hissed but suddenly there were hands grabbing his wrists and holding him against the wall.

And all too recognizable scent hit his nose causing him to growl.

"What is this?" He opened his eyes to see sharp grey one's looking at Ron with a mix of amusement and…jealousy? The blonde looked at the brunette who was staring at him startled with a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, this one likes blokes."

"But we-"

"Probably just confirming it." The blonde sneered as he interrupted her and she flushed angrily looking at Ron and then back at Draco. She cursed at the two of them before running down the hallway but Ron didn't care. He stared at the blonde that was watching her go, he could feel his body reacting in his presence. He hated it.

"I hate you."

Malfoy turned at this growling at Ron. "It's mutual."

There was a cough and they both turned to see Neville looking at them aggravated. Draco let go of Ron's hands though the ginger noticed that he lingered a bit longer than he should have and he hated how his body groaned in disappointment. He suddenly noticed how the blonde had bags under his eyes and looked a little paler than usual.

"Draco let's go." Neville walked past Ron obviously wanting to separate the two of them. The blonde eyed Ron warily before turning to follow Neville. Ron took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as all of his senses tingled from the scent…the touch…the voice…

He looked at the blonde's retreating back and then noticed he was limping and he found himself hating whoever caused the limp…and then growing angry at himself for feeling that way.

"Ron?" He looked up to see Harry running over to him. "I guess you saw him."

Harry didn't know about the bond because Ron had decided that he didn't want anyone to know. Neville had been able to notice with his own veela senses but Harry just thought Ron and Draco couldn't stand being in the same room with each other because of the veela blood or something. He never asked Ron about it and he was thankful for that bit of privacy.

"Yeah." Ron sighed and then ran a hand through his hair as he collected himself. "What's going on?"

"Right, we're going to a meeting." Harry nodded his head in the direction that Neville and Draco had gone earlier. Ron had a bad feeling.

He pretended not to see the white blonde feather on the ground where he was standing because feathers only came from anger…or…jealousy.

XXX

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry grinned whispering and running a hand through his hair messing it up further. "We finally got our big mission, even if that gits involved."

Ron nodded forcing a strained grin back as they listened to the mission report from Doge. Apparently they were trying to catch down some new dark wizard ring or something. He growled silently at himself but he couldn't help but get distracted as Draco sat in the front row. He wondered if he bothered the blonde as much as the blonde bothered him. He had sat as far in the back as Harry would let him.

Apparently Draco had been contacted by them and had been helping Dawlish, this had been a part of the secret mission from before. Now the blonde had agreed to help the Aurors and Ron wondered what the ministry was giving the blonde. No way would a Malfoy do anything for free.

Neville was suddenly talking and Ron's eyes widened. Neville was going to be partnering up with the blonde because the circle seemed to be mainly focusing on selling non-tradable plants or their seeds. Ron bit his lip as they told everyone their assignments, he and Harry were probably going to end up as messenger boys.

"You both will be protecting Mr. Malfoy through…"

Everything froze as Ron stared shocked at Dawlish who had been assigning everyone their posts. He looked down to see Draco looked surprised by this as well. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction that it had been decided without the blonde's approval yet at the same time he wished someone had maybe…

No this was their first real mission. He clinched his fists and looked away from the blonde over at Neville who met his gaze. He nodded slightly at the sandy-haired man who sighed.

"Man, how easy is this going to be?" Harry mumbled, "As long as they don't expect us to be his servants or anything."

"He probably does." Ron snorted back before finally paying attention to the rest of the mission. As long as he was never alone with the blonde, he could handle himself.

"He does look a little sick though." Ron looked over at Harry surprised and then looked down at Malfoy. "I wonder if there's something wrong with the circle…"

"He has a limp." Ron shared and Harry nodded his eyes closing in thought.

"We'll ask him about it when this meetings over." Ron reluctantly nodded taking a large breath of air but this caused Harry to look at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, you know." Ron tried to shrug it off but Harry just looked at him suspiciously before returning his gaze to Doge or Dawlish until it was over. He stood with Harry as the rest of the people started talking.

"Harry! Ron!" They both looked at Dawlish who was waving them over. Neville was mumbling something to Draco and the blonde's lips were in a thin line.

Ron liked how the blonde must have been upset but hated how he wanted to bite or suck on those lips.

"Okay so that there isn't any suspicion on the behavior of things going on in Mr. Malfoy's manor you guys are going to be disguised as a muggle remodeling/landscaping unit that he has hired." He put a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Neville here of course will be messing with the lawn and you two will be working in the house. There will be real landscapers and construction workers there as well so that work actually gets done." Dawlish smirked at that. Harry laughed and Ron noticed Neville and Draco give strained smiles… he wondered what was going on…

"You all will be living in the mansion as well and will have no contact with us except through Mr. Malfoy." The man was instantly in serious mode. "It would be too suspicious to have muggle carpenters talking to the floo or anything so from tomorrow morning please do not try to contact us unless it's an emergency."

Ron wished he hadn't looked over at the blonde at that moment. His blue eyes immediately fell on the long pale neck as Draco twisted his head around trying to pop it. He leaned his back exposing his neck and Ron felt himself hold his breath and he closed his eyes looking away. He looked back at Dawlish who was still explaining what they were going to be planting into the mansion to help them spy, he hadn't noticed anything.

His eyes glanced over and met grey smug ones.

He licked his lips.

This was going to be a hell of a lot harder than he thought it would be.

XXX

Ron stared out the window in the van as it drove down the narrow cobblestone road to the Malfoy's manor. He looked down at the blue jumper he was wearing and couldn't help but feel slightly like a janitor. He sighed and looked over to Harry who was squished between two of the other workers as they talked some about a muggle sports event called the 'Olympics'.

Harry smiled and shrugged at the red-head. Ron looked at the girl that was on the seat beside him, she was part of the painting crew. Poor Neville was alone in the van behind their's.

"So Ginger." Ron looked up at the person in the passenger seat who grinned at him. It seemed that no matter how many times he told the man that his name wasn't Ginger the man refused to give up. He sighed. "It was mighty nice of ya' to come in with our guys getting sick and all."

"No problem." He smiled and looked out the window again hoping to end the conversation there. He saw the mansion come into view and couldn't help but shiver. The last time he had been there was after the war, sure the Malfoy's had turned out to be not so bad but that didn't mean the mansion didn't have its past.

He wondered if that's why a certain blonde was fixing it.

He shook his head, if he was going to get through this…and prove that they could get around this bond then he needed to keep that certain blonde out of his head.

"So Ginger?" He groaned and turned to look at the girl sitting near him, she had short curly black hair. "Where are you from?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole." Ron decided it wouldn't do to ignore her, he was supposed to be fitting in. Plus he could use these people to make sure he was never alone with a blonde.

"That's pretty far, how'd you end up in London?" She smiled at him and he nodded.

"I moved there after school." He nodded over to Harry who seemed to be arguing with the two men about one of the sports and which country should have the medal. "We're flat-mates."

"And the other one?"

"Blackpool but we went to school together." Ron was glad that they lived in muggle inhabited places.

"Oh I love Blackpool!" She grinned but didn't continue as the van had come to a stop. They climbed out of the van and pulled the supplies out of the back. He stopped as Draco came out of the house in some really nice looking muggle clothes, he hoped the blonde had been clever enough to move any enchanted objects away from where they would be working.

"Wow he's gorgeous." Ron looked down at the girl he had been talking to and frowned at her. He didn't like the way she was looking at the blonde and he looked at him. Draco had stopped and was staring at them as they unloaded everything.

Ron noted that the blonde didn't once look at him.

"Ah! You must be Mr. Malfoy!" Ron watched one of the head muggle's walk up to the blonde and put a hand out to shake it. Harry nudged Ron on the side with a grin as Draco reluctantly shook the man's hand and they started talking.

"No wonder he wants us to stay here." He could hear one of the girls whispering behind him. "This place is huge!"

"Must be loaded." The girl he had been talking to giggled, "Wouldn't mind getting my hands on something like that."

Ron decided to ignore how much he would mind that.

"Probably some rich spoiled brat with too much money." Ron smirked as one of the larger blokes whispered over to Neville who seemed rather taken back for a second before grinning.

"Suppose so."

"Alright everyone, we'll put all of our things in the guest house and we'll get down to business!" The lead muggle started walking to the side of the mansion and Ron looked to see that the blonde was gone. He smirked, easier for him that way.

"There's another house?" He heard one of the guys behind him complain, yeah he could get used to this lot.

XXX

"Where do you think that git's been?" Ron looked over at Harry who huffed and collapsed on his assigned bed. He looked over at Neville who was staring out their window at the mansion before sighing and sitting on his bed.

"Probably shouldn't say anything." Ron whispered, "Never know who could be…" He didn't finish as footsteps went past their door. He sighed.

"Ron's right." Neville sighed and laid back, "Just do what we're told for now."

Ron smirked at that before crawling into the bed, today had been easy. They had gone from room to room talking about what needed to be done and after seeing the large hammer thing Ron had volunteered to help smash down walls.

He had to remember to take notes on their tools for his dad, he'd probably be pretty interested. He ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't really spoken to anyone in his family for a while, he made a mental note to try and stop by his dad's office when he got back.

It seemed that he had just his eyes to sleep that he was woken by their lights turning on, he grabbed the wand under his pillow before seeing that it was one of the guys they would be working with.

"C'mon Thunder! Ginger! Tree! Let's get going." And he left the door way laughing as Ron sighed.

"Did this job come with the new names?" He groaned into his pillow.

"Don't know but I kind of hope I'm thunder." They laughed as Neville snorted and they got out of bed and got their jumpsuits on.

They ate breakfast and Ron noticed immediately that all of the muggles seemed to be morning people. He glared at them as their loud voice carried around the kitchen, he looked over at Harry who was flirting with short curly haired girl.

At least they were blending in.

Ron eagerly took the hammer that they handed him and he had to admit he was surprised at first of the weight but swung it over his should before entering the house. He had to stop and brace himself for a moment as the smell he could recognize a mile away hit his nose, he growled frustrated balancing himself as he felt slightly weak.

This wasn't good.

There was an arm on his back and turned to see Neville glaring at him slightly.

"You know this mission might be easier for you if you just shag." The sandy-haired teen sighed as Ron glared back.

"It hasn't been tough, I'm just tired." Ron hissed back quietly. "We don't need to do anything."

"C'mon Ginger, let's get the top floor done." Ron looked up and bit back a groan when he noticed it was the guy who had started the nicknames.

"Yes sir." He sighed and followed the man upstairs.

Ron grunted as he swung the hammer with all of his might against one of the walls with the giant X on it. It went through and he pulled it out making part of the wall follow it. He huffed wiping his sweaty forehead with his arm. It was a lot more work than he thought it would be.

He stopped a second and unbuttoned the top part of the jumper and tying the sleeves around his waist so that the bottom wouldn't fall down. He was half tempted to take off the sweaty white tank top underneath it but left it on…he didn't know how the muggles would feel about it.

He lifted the hammer again and swung it into the wall but he left it in the wall this time and grabbed his side bracing himself. He gasped for air feeling a bit dizzy before turning around and glaring at Draco who was leaning against the door way smirking.

The air was poisoning him.

"Leave me alone." Ron growled bracing himself against the wall as the blonde walked over to him. "It'll be easier for both of us if we don't see each other."

"I like you're reactions." The blonde stated nonchalantly before smirking at him again. "You've lost weight. Am I doing that to you?"

Ron growled again glaring at the blonde who seemed please with that response. He could feel his knees start to shake. He looked at the door and wondered how far nickname guy was…he sighed frustrated…he should really start learning names.

"Don't worry about Brinton, he's downstairs helping Harry move furniture." And the blonde was in front of him so close…too close… Ron growled grabbing the blonde's shoulders and switching their positions so he could slam the younger man against the wall he was leaning against.

"I hate you." He squeezed the shoulders as hard as he could earning a hiss from the blonde boy before he was spun around and slammed against the wall. Draco smirked at his surprised face before punching him hard in the gut earning a groan.

"I hate you more than anything." The blonde hissed kicking at Ron's shins. "You did this to us…"

Before he could respond their mouths crashed together making their teeth hit and he hissed and the blonde bit down on his bottom lip before thrusting himself against the ginger earning a moan and Ron could feel his knees start to shake.

And then he was on his knees in front of the blonde glaring up at the grey eyes but then the blonde had unzipped himself and there was a bobbing erection in front of his face, the musk scent caused him to growl eagerly as he felt his body letting go of everything that he had been working hard to maintain.

There were hands harshly tugging his hair and he grabbed the hips in front of him hopping to bruise them as he squeezed tightly and earned a hiss of pain before he took the member into his mouth he scrapped his teeth against it earning a painful tug of his hair and he felt tears forming in his eyes as he was pulled back away from it.

"You want to play like that?" Draco hissed pulling Ron up to his feet with his red locks of hair before biting at his jaw line tracing it with his teeth and then biting down on the neck exposed in front of him. Ron threw his head back as the blonde ripped his shirt and dug his nails into the freckled skin.

Ron hissed and growled angrily at the blonde but before he could get his hands on him they were being pinned against the wall and grey eyes were bearing down on him. He gasped at the invisible pressure hitting him across the face and even though the blonde had let him go it seemed he couldn't pull his arms off of the wall.

He whimpered pathetically not being able to mark, hurt, touch the man in front of him who was now unbuttoning his jumper the rest of the way and then he was spun around and Draco pressed himself and the ginger's back roughly before biting the back of his neck and making sure to draw blood.

Ron cursed at his body's reactions to everything that was happening as he braced himself against the wall and he felt his legs parting themselves. He wondered if the blonde had been nice enough to bring lube with him…this time.

He gasped as a wet finger rubbed against his entrance before sliding in. He guessed that the blonde had indeed remembered or just learned some new tricks. He whimpered as another finger went into him…it had been six months since he had gotten this done to him.

He hated to admit that he didn't want anyone else but Draco doing this to him.

The blonde must have thought that the two fingers were enough as he felt them pull and nothing returned right away but then there was something bigger there sliding wetly up against him and he felt his knees finally give out again. His hands hit the floor harshly and they shook as he tried to pull himself up but then there was a hand stopping him and he turned to see Draco on his knees behind him positioning himself again.

The blonde had a weird clouded look on his face and he wondered if he looked the same. Hating this so much yet loving every moment of it. He put his fist to his mouth as the man slid into him and bit down on it to stifle a moan. The blonde paused for a second and Ron took a deep breath putting his bloody fist on the ground to stabilize himself as the blonde started rocking in and out of him.

He felt himself gasp and his arms were shaking again as the blonde pounded into him and hit the spot. But then the blonde pulled out and his back hit the floor roughly and the blonde was above him, blonde hair falling madly out of place and he was pushing into him again.

Ron didn't know when his pants had been taken off but he guessed there had been magic used as he wrapped his legs around the blonde. He growled when he noticed that Draco was still dressed but then a hand was holding both of his down above his head and there was a hand on his own erection. He arched against the pale man gasping feeling the release coming.

And they were kissing again biting at each other's lips growling in their mouths and the hand around his erection started going faster along with the pace of thrusts the blonde was doing. He gasped into the mouth over his as white lights started dancing in his eyes and then the kiss became gentle and there was a tongue licking at his lips as the blonde thrust one final time into him tensing.

Draco caught himself with his hands and stayed there above Ron for a second as they breathed for air. Ron watched the blonde and put a hand on the side of the blonde's face. Grey eyes met his and Draco pulled out caused Ron to wince and hiss slightly.

With a flip of his wand both of them were clean and Ron didn't comment on how Draco shouldn't use his wand in front of him since he was supposed to be pretending to be a muggle but bit his lip instead watching the blonde pull himself together as he waited for realization to hit him.

He had tried to hard…to make it so long with out…

He gulped in the air and put his cloths back on turning away from the blonde, he buttoned his jumper up putting the sleeves on again but suddenly he felt as though his head had been emptied. He watched the room spin around him before falling backwards.

"Hey wha-"

His head hit the floor and everything went black.

XXX

THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IM DOING WITH THESE TWO!


	2. It's a Veela Thing

Chapter two!

Title: It's a Veela Thing

This contains mansex, YAOI, and angry violent love making…ish haha however you want to take it.

Draco/Ron, Kingsley/Percy and mentions of Snape/Neville

Enjoy!

XXX

"It was six bloody months! Both of you are idiots."

"How was I supposed to know he'd get all messed up like this?"

"You weren't doing too well yourself!"

"It's not like-"

"Listen! This is a mistake that both of you have to live with for Christ's sake! You could make it easier!"

There was a growl and Ron found himself opening his eyes to see Draco and Neville glaring furiously at each other. He opened his mouth to say something but instead let out a low groan as his head and backside both hissed in pain.

"Are you feeling alright?" He looked up to see Neville looking worried; he glanced over at the blonde for a second to see him slightly flustered and looking away.

He had to admit Draco looked a bit healthier.

He looked around the room he was in, blank white walls with white lights on the ceiling. "Where the hell am I?"

"Couldn't even guess you're in a hospital?" Draco snorted as Ron looked at him in shock and sat up quickly ignoring how his head started throbbing and blinked the black spots away.

"What abou-"

"You've been taken off the mission." Neville looked glumly away from the red head.

"WHAT!" Ron glared at the sandy-haired teen. "WHY?"

"You cracked your skull." Neville pinched his nose with his fingers looking like he wished it was someone else delivering the news. "Normal muggles would have to take off of work for a period of time."

"But I'm not-"

"You were supposed to be one." Neville sighed before running a hand through his hair. Ron noticed that he looked extremely tired and wondered how long he had been out.

"But this was my first…" Ron sighed trying to calm himself down, it wouldn't change anything to get mad at Neville, it wasn't his fault. His hands tightened on the sheets around him as he glared over at the blonde who was looking at his nails. "This you're bloody fault!"

"I'm going to let you two talk this out, we don't have much time because we need to get back to the mansion but…" Neville sighed at the door before looking at the two of them. "Would you two work something out? Stop being idiots."

Ron watched the door shut and closed his eyes. He had just woken up from head trauma and Neville wanted him and Draco to try and form some kind of truce? Right after, said blonde ruined his first chance at a good mission.

"He's been hanging out with Severus too long." He glared up at Draco who was watching the door too. "Funny, I thought they would've stopped shagging after he graduated."

"He likes him." Ron kept his glare on the blonde who looked at him and shrugged.

"Feelings don't mean that much."

"I hate you." Ron snorted, "Obviously karma has something to say to that."

"Karma has a lot to do with things." The blonde looked like he was just talking nonchalantly, Ron growled. The blonde glared at him and walked over to the bed leaning over the ginger. "Like how we're bond-mates, eh? We hate each other but every time I see you I want nothing better than to screw you up against the closest wall, how every time I see red hair I want to pull it, cause them pain because I hate you so much but then I can remember every time I've been inside of you and it drives me crazy." He hissed the last words and their faces were close.

Ron felt a growl deep in his throat.

"But then I see you with other people and I smell them on you and I want to hurt them so bad." The blonde was suddenly sitting on Ron's stomach with his hands on his throat, Ron kept his glare steady wishing his body wouldn't react like it wanted to. "I hate you more than the man who thought he could kill God." The hands tightened around his throat and Ron didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

If the blonde was wearing an outfit with shorter sleeves then Ron would be able to see the traces of a faded mark.

"I'll admit I love the control I have over you." The blonde smirked slightly at this and rubbed his hips against the man under him causing a groan. "But I hate how you affect me so much, how I can't control myself…"

The pale fingers loosened on his throat but then nails were scraping against his flesh and Ron's hands grabbed the wrists near his throat hissing in pain. "I love how much you hate me more and more every time we do this." And then they were in a bruising kiss and teeth were tugging at his lips and he moaned arching up into the blonde keeping a tight hold on the pale wrists as they started moving against each other.

Ron choked back trying to pull away from the blonde, they didn't need to do this. He moaned as the blonde continued to rub against him and he could feel his erection start to grow. He hated it. He let go of the blonde's wrists and grabbed onto the blonde's robes pulling him closer; Draco growled and yanked at the red-head's hair causing him to hiss and tilt his head back giving the blonde a better access.

He smirked before biting down on the freckled flesh and then sucking on it after he drew blood. He could hear the man underneath him moan and the hands on his robes were pulling him closer.

"I don't think you hate this as much as you say you do." He smirked before biting another area of the neck.

Ron growled and tried to push the blonde off of him but then he was spun around and his face was in the pillows and the sheets that were between them were being pulled back. He flushed hotly at the cold breeze making him realize he was in a hospital gown. There were hands on him going up and down his back and he grabbed the head board as the hands grabbed his hips and forced him on his knees. And the blonde was pressing himself against his backside and Ron moaned pressing backwards as he felt the other man's erection against him.

There was a hand pulling his hair again and he could feel the hot breath on his ear. "Tell me you want this."

"No." Ron felt his body betraying him again as he arched his back into the warmth of the blonde's chest. "I hate you."

There were teeth scraping down his neck causing him to shudder and the hand in his hair pulled harder. He groaned as he left two fingers enter his still sore backside. He hissed in pain as they started to stretch him again.

"You're still ready after this morning." The blonde moaned hungrily in his ear and he felt himself being taken over by that voice. His arms started to shake as the finger's pulled out and the blonde let go of his hair pulling away slightly. He tried to ignore how his body shook with anticipation, waiting…

And then there were hands on his hips and Draco was already pushing into him causing him to groan in both pain and…he hissed as the blonde pulled out. "Didn't feel like using lube this time?" He felt his voice crack as the blonde slammed into him again.

"I know you don't care either way." He heard the smug voice and then lips were kissing his back and he realized he didn't. He spread his legs as far apart as he could without letting them fall off the small hospital bed and the blonde's hands were tight on his hips probably bruising them.

He growled as the pace quickened and took one of his hands off the head board and down to his own erection to start pumping it. He gasped as the blonde brought him closer to the edge and his other arm gave out so his face hit the pillow. He could feel his legs shaking but Draco was holding him tightly as he slammed into him.

He felt his body tense as he brought himself to climax and he tightened around the blonde that was buried deep inside him who had tensed as well. He gasped as he felt himself being filled once again and pressed himself against the blonde wanting to take it all in. There were lips kissing his shoulder lightly causing Ron to pause in surprise before wincing as the blonde pulled out.

There was a knock on the door and Draco pulled out his wand cleaning the both of them up before putting his robes back in order. Ron rolled and grabbed the hospital sheets that hadn't fallen all the way off the bed and pulled them over him wincing but at the same time trying to ignore how his body shook in euphoria.

And then the blonde was tugging at his hair again and they nipped at each other's mouth growling. Ron glared up and he licked a wound now on his bottom lip. "I still hate you."

"I wouldn't want you any other way." The blonde growled seductively before opening the door to see Neville looking at them amused.

"Get things figured out." He asked as Draco walked through the door and he looked at little worried at Ron's disheveled state. The red head kept a glare on the blonde as Draco smirked and closed the door.

But not before hearing.

"Nope, still hate each other."

XXX

"You look a lot better." Ron flushed as he walked into Dodge's office. The older man regarded him for a second. "Didn't think cracking your skull would make you feel better."

Ron didn't know how to comment on that so he didn't. "Sir I was wondering if there was any way I could stay with the mission."

Dodge's shoulders slumped slightly at this and Ron bit his bottom lip trying to think of something he could argue with. "I know it was you're first assignment like that…but there'll be plenty more later on." The older man pulled out a pipe, thinking.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. Maybe this was for the best anyway, he wouldn't have to worry about a certain blonde anymore and maybe a better mission would come up. He wondered how Harry felt about him getting out of babysitting duty; this caused him to smirk slightly.

"It'd be too suspicious if you showed up at that mansion any time soon." The older man shook his head finally. "Why don't you take some time off instead, you look better but not that much better."

"Thanks." Ron snorted sighing. "I guess you know where to find me."

The older man waved his hand dismissing the younger man and Ron walked out of the office but bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you- Ron!" He looked down to see Collin Creevy sitting on the ground, camera in hand. He smirked and helped the teen up. At least there was someone he could tease in his times of misfortune.

"What are doing here Collin? Press isn't allowed on this side." Ron wrapped his arm around the smaller boy who looked at him startled.

"I wasn't trying anything!"

"Don't play those doe eyes on me Creevy." The ginger smirked as he started walking the blonde to the exit. "I still remember that last report you did on 'The life of an Auror, One of Scandal'. Next Rita Skeeter you are…should have been put in Slytherin."

"You're still mad about those slug pictures I took." Collin sighed, "And you know I didn't write that, it was Parkinson. I'm just a photographer!"

"Well what are you doing here Mr. Photographer?" Ron waved at long-haired blonde girl at the desk as they exited the offices and made their way to the elevator. He looked down at the blonde who was blushing. "Hmm? What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about Ginny." Ron looked down at the blonde a little taken back. He hadn't talked to Ginny recently but she had been busy playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. She had actually just mailed him tickets for her first game this season.

"What about her?" He eyed the shorter teen that seemed to be shaking now. "You alright?"

"We're going out." Collin mumbled quickly as the elevator doors closed but the teen then jumped out as Ron looked at him flabbergasted. "Thought you should know!" Was the last he heard as the door's shut.

"Hey open those back." Ron barked at the person manning the elevator who looked at him irritated and Ron felt the box start to move. He sighed running his hands through his hair glaring at the man who returned to turning knobs.

"Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects" The man looked over at Ron who stepped out and turned left. He did say that he had wanted to see his father soon.

Ron jumped back as several paper airplanes flew out of his dad's office before peeking his head in. Arthur Weasley looked more tired than usual but was chatting with someone in the floo. The office was covered of course in muggle artifacts that been picked up through the years and Ron smiled when he saw a part of the wall was dedicated to family pictures.

"Ron!" The ginger turned around to look at his dad that was smiling happily at him. "Elphias just told me you were in the hospital! Are you alright?" His dad was hugging him tightly and Ron felt bad for not visiting more.

"Yeah, I'm fine just work stuff." He wrapped his arms around his dad and squeezed him causing Arthur to cough. They laughed and the older man walked back to his desk sitting down. "You got a lot of stuff going on."

"Yeah well, we keep finding these pieces of an enchanted…something…and it's driving everyone crazy." Mr. Weasley sighed and Ron suddenly remembered what he and Harry had found only a few days ago.

"What is it like…blue glass?" He sat down in a chair across from his father's desk and the freckled man looked at him quizzically but nodded.

"How did…"

"Harry and I found a piece covered in this strange goo, we sent it to the cursed objects people but they hadn't said anything so I totally forgot about it." Ron put a hand over his mouth thinking. "Maybe I should tell Dodge about it before I leave."

"Tell me what Weasley?" Ron jumped looking over at the fireplace where suddenly Dodge's face was floating.

"We were talking about those pieces of blue glass we are finding." Arthur smiled at the face in the fire that was suddenly smoking a pipe. "Ron says that he and Harry had found one and sent it to the cursed objects people."

Dodge looked over to Ron. "Neither of you said anything."

"It was in our report." Ron snorted, "And you told me to go home early."

"What are you still doing here anyway? Go home." The man glared at Ron before turning to Arthur. "I'll ask around Arthur, want to go out for drinks tonight?"

"I'll let Molly know." Arthur smiled as the face vanished and he looked over at Ron worried. "Off early?"

"Yeah, been a little under the weather lately, don't tell mum." Ron laughed as his dad opened his mouth to say something. "I'm really okay, just taking a few days off. I might even stop by the Burrow."

"We'd love that." Arthur grinned. "It's been empty with everyone moved out."

Ron stopped at this and looked over at his father quizzically and noticed his dad blush before shuffling through some paperwork. "I saw Collin Creevy today."

"Did you?" The older man's voice cracked.

"Ginny moved in with him didn't she?" Ron looked at his dad startled and then gaped when the man nodded. "And mum doesn't have a problem with that?"

"Well of course she does." Arthur sighed sitting again. "But Ginny can decide for herself now and whatever makes her happy is okay with us."

"Hn." Ron sighed shaking his head. "I guess, well I'm out. I promise to come by soon."

"Love you son!"

Ron flushed leaving the office and looked around and the people walking by. At least everyone had the decency to pretend they hadn't heard that. He quickly left the ministry not wanting to get any more surprising news just yet.

XXX

"Ron, its Hermione! Heard you were in the hospital earlier today just calling to make sure you're alright. Sorry we haven't seen each other in a while things have been busy! How are things with you and Harry? Call me when you get this, call my cell. I'm out of town right now."

BEEP

"Hey Ronald! It's your brother Percy, Miss Granger was polite enough to let me know that you had been put in the hospital even though I'm your brother and should have been notified first. I guess who ever went to tell me didn't want to bother me with all of the work that I've been helping the minister on. Still, I hope your okay but I've got to go. Bye."

BEEP

"Ronnie, it's your mother. You better be taking care of yourself, you know how I worry about you and Harry living over there by yourselves. I think I might bring some food over for you guys this weekend, call me. Love you!"

BEEP

Ron sighed as he listened to his messages. Harry had said that they should get a muggle telephone for their apartment because then it would be easier to keep in contact with their friends that decided to work with muggles. He even had a cell but he never used it.

He deleted the messages with a push of the button wondering who he should call first, Hermione or his mum. Percy hadn't told him to call back but Ron smirked as he thought how his older brother would react to him calling Hermione back.

Ever since the girl worked under the Minister as well Percy took her as a rival for his future career. It was funny because he always thought that Percy and Hermione would be the ones that got along better than the rest of his brothers would, he sighed and grabbed some floo powder tossing it in the fire.

"Mum?" He looked around the Burrow's kitchen from his spot in the fire place. Sure the woman had said to call him but he thought it was just weird to be calling his mum on the phone when they had a perfectly good fire place at home. "Mum! You home?"

"Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley poked her head around the corner and saw her son's head in the fire. She frowned walking over to him. "You look a bit peaky honey are you alright? Your dad just told me you had to go to the hospital too."

"I'm fine mum." Ron smiled with a sigh. "Just a bit under the weather, I have a few days off so I think I might come by here sometime soon."

"Alright honey." Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her son, "You better or I'm coming over there."

"Love you mum." He pulled his head out of the fire place and shook the soot out of his hair. Well one call down. He grabbed his cell from the mantel and turned it on. He walked into the kitchen and looked at their list of numbers that they left on the fridge and dialed.

"Ron! Good, can you come to the ministry?" Ron frowned and Hermione's frantic voice.

"Actually I-"

"If you come could you run by the Head of Auror office? Dodge has some paperwork for the minister and it would save me a trip. Shut up! Percy!" There was a loud noise and then she hung up. Ron stared at the phone for a second.

What the hell was that?

XXX

"Dang it Weasley go home." Ron glared over at the older man at the desk.

"I was home but then the Minister's undersecretary called and said that they needed me to pick things up from you?" Ron put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, well good for you then." The man nodded approvingly before grabbing some papers. Ron looked at him confused.

"What's good for me?"

"You're going to be the Minister's stand in bodyguard as Robards seems to have gotten injured by some Devil's snare that was for some reason in the woods in his backyard." Ron looked at him.

"I'm going to be the bodyguard for the Minister?"

"Yes."

"Me, an Auror in training that just had head trauma…is going to be the bodyguard for the Minister who used to be an elite Auror himself." Dodge looked at Ron amused.

"Alright, more for the safety of his two secretaries. I believe you know both of them?" Dodge handed him a pile of paper and Ron nodded with a sigh.

"Are we going anywhere?"

"As far as I know, just around London." The man shrugged, "But that doesn't mean anything won't happen. You will be on your best behavior and if I receive a complaint from anyone…"

"Yes sir." Ron nodded at him before leaving the office. He was going to be the 'Minister's bodyguard'? He smirked. Well the title wasn't that bad, he wondered how Harry would feel when he heard about this. He wondered what Dra-

No he didn't. He shook his head trying to get the blonde out of his thoughts. But shaking didn't seem to help as the memories of this morning rushed into his head and he flushed. He stepped into the elevator sighing and hitting his head against the wall, he glared at the conductor…it was the same one from earlier.

Draco had been strangely gentle this morning…still rough and bruising. Ron knew he had hand shaped bruises on his hips and his scalp was a little tender right now but still…his body shivered as he remembered the blonde kissing his back gently.

That had been different.

He stepped off on the floor reaching the Minister of Magic's office. He hadn't been here very many times but enough where he could find his way if he needed to. He looked at the doors and tried to make a business like expression on his face.

He had to admit he was a little excited to see Hermione and Percy, the two biggest bookworms, nosy, busybodies that he knew.

He wondered idly if they might end up together.

Their children would be geniuses.

"I swear to god Percy!" Ron looked at Hermione startled as she passed the door he was opening.

"I didn't move it!" Percy glared at Hermione from across the room and she turned and glared right back.

Ron wondered if he was supposed to be protection them from each other.

"It's not my fault if you misplace your stuff." The older man looked at her smugly from his desk. And Ron snorted causing both of them to turn and glare at him.

"Ron!" Hermione smiled and wrapped him into a hug. "Sorry you had to see that."

"I was going to tell the two of you to go get a room and work it out." Ron laughed but then noticed the two flushes on their cheeks. He raised an eyebrow smirking but before he could comment he was pushed into the Minister's office and Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting at his desk signing papers.

"Minister I wanted to tell you that you need to leave for the dinner in an hour." Hermione smiled as the black man looked up at her and then looked at Ron. "Also Ron is going to be standing in for Robards for the moment."

"He's still in training!" Ron glared over at Percy who seemed flabbergasted by the idea. "I-" The ginger pulled himself together. "Is that alright sir?"

"I've seen Ron work." Kingsley smiled at Ron and stood up to walk over to them. "Thank you for letting us steal you from the office. Hope work hasn't been too bad…wait I think I heard about you getting in an accident. Are you alright?"

"I feel just fine." Ron smiled and shook Kingsley's hand. "I'm glad you called, they almost sent me on leave and I don't know what I would have done with myself."

Ron heard Hermione mumble a quick apology to him and he looked at her. "It's alright, I really didn't want to."

"I like the way you think Ron…I hope you don't mind me using your first name. Your father was the first Mr. Weasley I met and it just gets confusing if I give it to his sons as well." Kingsley was walking around the office now and Ron went to follow him. "Give us a moment, Percy, Miss Granger."

Ron gave them a small wave as they exited the office but then looked over at the Minister who sighed as they closed the door. "Those two need to work something out. I hope you don't mind but they can be a handful."

"I think I can get around them." Ron patted the black man's back sympathetically. "I've lived with both of them in a sense. How have you been though?"

"Better." Kingsley sighed, "There's a lot of weird stuff going on out there again but I think it will all be fixed shortly."

Ron suddenly noticed that the minister smelt…familiar…he couldn't place it though. He closed his eyes to try and place it…

"Well I need to get everything ready for that dinner, Percy!" Ron opened his mouth but closed it when Percy came into the room. "Let Ron borrow something for tonight, it'll show him what to expect for the next few days."

"Wha?" Ron turned to ask what he was going to be borrowing but Percy was already pulling him out of the office and he looked over at Hermione who had raised an eyebrow watching them. They stopped in front of a wardrobe that he didn't remember seeing when he was there before.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ron looked at Percy confused, his brother sighed.

"Obviously he just invited you to the dinner." Percy rolled his eyes and Ron glared at him. "Here you can borrow these, they might be a little big for you but they should do." Blue robes were shoved into his arms and Ron looked at him surprised.

"What? I'm starting now?" It didn't bother him that much but he hadn't expected it.

"Don't worry, the minister won't even be there that long." Hermione smiled up at him and he noticed that she was in some nice red robes. "We'll both be there too and you can leave when the minister does so don't worry too much but you will have to be here bright and early."

"Oh…" Ron let out a sigh of relief, "Well…the food's free right?"

XXX

Ron messed the hem of his sleeve. It was weird for him to be wearing such nice robes, he didn't know if he liked it or not. He looked around at the other party guests that were all dressed in even fancier robes.

"Stop fiddling with your sleeves." He smiled embarrassed over at Hermione who was sipping a glass of champagne. She did look really nice in her robes and she had a slight flush on her cheeks. "I didn't think you'd be such a wallflower at these things."

"Not my scene." He admitted honestly with a shrug. He looked over Percy and Kingsley who were both chatting up some old couple of wizards. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I prefer not to be around your brother if I don't have to be." Hermione drank the rest of her cup slightly glaring at Percy. This caught Ron off guard. "Oh looks like the Minister is thinking about leaving, I'm going to go talk to him for a bit."

"Alright." Ron smiled at her as she gave her glass to one of the servers and walked over to them. Hermione sure had changed since she had joined the ministry. He moved his arm to mess with his sleeve again but it was suddenly caught on something. He looked down to see a pale white hand and green robes.

He followed the hand up the arm and felt himself back up as he was looking into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"How did you?" Ron looked at him startled. He hadn't sensed or smelt the blonde at all.

"How many purebloods do you think are at this dinner?" Draco snorted looking at the people in the room. "Out of those there has to be some who are affected by the veela blood, of course they would make precautions. See those flowers all around the room?" Ron followed the pale fingers that now pointed at a vase of flowers near them.

He looked around the room and sure enough they were place all around it. But he didn't smell any flowers.

"They mess with our senses but I still want to know what you're doing here." Ron felt his face flush as the blonde smirked at him. He pulled his arm away roughly and looked away.

"I'm going to be protecting the Minister for a while."

"Wanted you out of the way then?" Ron glared over at the blonde as he felt himself getting heating up. "Obviously you couldn't even handl-"

"Who's fault was that?" Ron hissed at the blonde trying to keep his voice down. He looked around the room and noticed that Percy and the Minister were both gone. Hermione was laughing with some older witches. He didn't need to be there anymore.

He growled and walked to the door and out of the room hoping the blonde wouldn't follow him but then he was suddenly pushed against the wall with his face pressed against the cold wall. There was warm breath against his ear and a growling noise.

"You should have stayed in there." Draco hissed into his ear and suddenly his scent was overpowering. "It would have been easier to ignore me."

"You didn't have to follow me." Ron growled back as he felt the other man press against him.

"And miss this fun?" The blonde chortled and Ron felt hands sliding around his sides and sliding down to his crotch he quickly grabbed the wrists before they made their destination. "I have to say, these robes are very becoming of you."

"Fuc-"

"Don't mind if I do." And Ron was spun around and the back of his head hit the wall and he growled at the grey eyes in front of him but there was a mouth on his and hands tugging at his robes. He wrapped his legs around the blonde pulling him closer and he could feel Draco chuckling against his lips before they spun on the spot.

Five steps.

He was slammed against the door of his apartment and he smirked. Draco glared at him, blood falling from a split lip. Then the blonde punched his nose and he groaned and then he was thrown into the flat and he landed on the floor of their living room. He didn't remember leaving the door unlocked but Draco was slamming the door shut and all thoughts left his head as the blonde glared down at him furiously.

"We need to stop meeting like this." Draco sneered sarcastically kicking the ginger before Ron had a chance to pull himself back up. "I'd think you're reflexes would be better for an Auror."

"You know you're doing this." Ron growled angrily before kicking the blonde's feet out from under him. They pulled at each other's robes growling, fists flying. He wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist growling as they rubbed against each other. And there were teeth on his neck biting down again and he moaned.

"Keep making noises like that and I'll start thinking you like this." Draco pulled back and Ron felt an odd sense of satisfaction seeing the blonde with a bloody nose. He went to grab the blonde's robes but suddenly his wrists were slammed above his head and held down by one of the blonde's hands while the other grabbed at his robes.

Ron gasped as the front of his robes were ripped opened and suddenly there was a cold hand on his chest. "These aren't mine!"

"I'll buy you new one's later now shut up." The blonde growled licking his lips as his hand found one of the red head's nipples and tweaked it earning a gasp.

Ron opened his mouth to yell at the blonde but lips were over his again knocking their teeth together and he could taste blood in the kiss but he drank into it hungrily. He felt himself arch into the warm body above him grinding their growing erections together as the blonde teased his nipple with his hand.

They pressed against each other breathlessly and Ron felt his control slipping as the blonde ripped at his robes again. The mouth left his and he felt teeth nipping harshly at his ear and jaw line, down to his throat then to the collar bone and he gasped as teeth latched onto his other nipple.

But then the mouth trailed lower scraping teeth down his abdomen. The hand holding onto his hands let them go and he immediately grabbed the blonde's back watching him intently. Both of Draco's hands were on his hips sliding down his pants and the blonde's teeth scraping lower and he thrust upward but the blonde pressed his hips down onto the ground and keep them still.

Grey eyes met blue and Draco smirked before taking in Ron's erection. The red head gasped and felt his hands pull on the green robes they were attached to and there was a ripping noise. The blonde scrapped his teeth over the sensitive skin and Ron moaned shifting his hands to the blonde's hair immediately enjoying the soft locks of hair.

The blonde hummed and Ron squirmed feeling himself getting close to the edge and the blonde bobbed his head down and took him in fully before sucking hard and pulling his mouth off with a pop. Ron felt the cold air hit his throbbing erection but then the hands on his hips spun him around and he groaned as his sensitive skin hit the cold floor but he felt himself being lifted up and his torn robes being pulled off of him the rest of the way.

Fingers gently massaged over his body giving him goose bumps and he whimpered pressing himself against the body behind him. There was a chuckle and then the blonde was kissing his back gently and he groaned. "Wha-what are you doing?"

But instead of an answer there were fingers at his entrance and he groaned as they pressed into him. Ron hissed and rolled his hips into the blonde behind him. He growled as the fingers stretched him and he gasped as they hit his prostate. He could feel his legs and arms shaking as they kept him up and he groaned as t he fingers left him, Ron turned his head to see what the blonde was doing but suddenly he was being moved again and his back was on the floor and his legs were spread wide at Draco positioned himself over him.

Ron couldn't take it as the blonde entered him slowly. He shook his head, it was too slow. Too gentle. He growled wrapping his legs around blonde and trying to make him go faster but the blonde grabbed his hips and if he could have…he moved slower.

Ron growled bucking his hips and clawing at the hands holding him down. Draco smirked at the ginger writhing underneath him feeling the sweat fall from his forehead and he thrust all the way in earning a whimper. Ron panted enjoying the sensation of finally being filled and he moved his hips wanting the blonde to keep going.

"Tell me you want this." Draco hissed and Ron whimpered impatiently. "Say you want this."

"N-no." Ron groaned trying to thrust his hips to cause some sort of movement but Draco kept him pinned down. He felt a whimper leave his lips again as he gasped for air.

"Tell me you love this." Draco smirked down at the ginger keeping him still. He leaned over and started placing gentle kisses on his chest and neck.

"Hate you…move…" Ron groaned feeling his body was slippery with sweat.

"No." Draco hissed holding back, "Not until you say it."

Ron felt dizzy, his whole body was shaking with anticipation but he needed friction. He needed the blonde to move, to pound into him. He leaned his head back showing his neck. "Want…it…"

Draco pulled out slightly and slammed back into the ginger earning a groan. "Sorry what was that?"

"I want it…you…I want you…" Ron was grabbing at the blonde's robes again and the second he got a good hold he pulled the other man forward and crashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. He moved his hips and Draco lost his control and started setting a pace, pounding himself into the man writhing under him.

"God." Ron moaned arching up against the blonde, "Yes!"

He heard the blonde grunt on top of him and their lips met again. Ron wrapped his arms around the blonde pulled him closer as he fucked him roughly, his legs were tingling with every thrust and then there was a hand over his erection bringing him closer to the climax and it tugged and pulled at him.

He felt the body above him tense before he himself was sent over the edge and he growled loudly as the blonde fell on top of him. They laid there for a little while panting, taking in each other's scents. Ron hissed as the blonde pulled out of him. Their eyes met and they were kissing again this time desperately and pulling at the left over robes left on their bodies.

"I still hate you." Ron growled before Draco bit his lip and they stumbled to the bedroom.

XXX

Ron sighed opening his eyes and looking at his clock, it was the time he would normally be waking up. He groaned before freezing. He looked down at pale arms wrapped around his waist tightly and then he could feel warm breath on his neck.

"Why the hell are you awake at this time?" It was a groggy but still smooth voice and Ron turned to yell at Draco but the hands around him were keeping him in place.

"I normally get up at his time to go to the office." Ron growled as the hands started to move around his chest. "Why the hell are you still here?"

The blonde had never stayed before, he thought it had been a sort of agreement that they had. They weren't lovers but if they ever did end up in the other's apartment they left after they had sex. The hands slid down to his cock and he backed into the warm body behind him tossing his head back but then the blonde was nibbling on his ear.

"It would be suspicious if I stayed at my mansion all the time or don't you remember?" Draco pressed himself against the ginger reminding them both that they were still naked. Ron stopped.

"You idiot!" He growled but then Draco bit his shoulder and he shuddered trying to pull away for the warm body in his bed. "We could be compromising the mission!"

"You didn't complain last night." The blonde breathed haughtily as he started pumping the red head's slowly growing erection. Ron put his hands behind him to try and push the blonde away but he ended up using them as support while Draco pulled and massaged his cock.

"What if they were watching you at the mansion? And the party?" Ron hissed angrily as he felt himself thrust into the hands. "They would see me at both, they probably know wizards are involved."

"They also would have seen us shagging or about to shag." Draco bit the ginger's shoulder. "I'll just tell them that you were the only one if they ask…and that I have you dealt with." One of his hands slid from the red heads cock to his backside and Ron moaned.

"Haven't you had enough of this?" The freckled man asked throwing his head back again as a finger teased his entrance before sliding in. Draco was doing things differently…changing the rules and he didn't know how he felt about it.

"No." There was a chuckle at his ear again, "You're driving me mad." Ron was turned so that his back was against the sheets and Ron looked up at the grey eyes above him now. He felt something thud in his chest and he closed his eyes.

"You don't need any help in that department." He growled as he panted suddenly breathless. There was a hand holding his chin and he opened his eyes again. He stared up at the grey eyes again as lips met his gently. He felt himself start to shake. "Stop that."

Draco kissed his lips gently again and slid his hands up and down the body underneath him. He smirked, "Stop what?"

"Being gentle." Ron growled thrusting upwards and grinding both of their erections together, both of them moaned. Draco grabbed his hips and pressed them down on the bed so he couldn't move. He smirked over the red head and Ron tossed his head back trying to breath.

Those eyes were killing him.

"You don't like it?" Draco asked huskily keeping his hands firmly on the ginger's hips as he leaned over and placed another gentle kiss on his lips but this time he deepened it and explored the hot mouth. Ron groaned grabbing the blonde's shoulders to push him away but instead he pulled him forward.

"I think you do." Warm breath was flooding his senses and they were kissing again. Ron felt himself groan into it. They weren't smashing their teeth together; they weren't trying to draw blood from their lips; it was overbearing. The hands on his hips moved and started spreading his legs apart; he growled wrapping them around the blonde's torso.

"I hate it." He panted glaring at the blonde above him who started laughing lightly. He put his hands in the soft blonde hair and pulled the pale man back again for a kiss and started sucking on his tongue as he felt something pressing into his entrance.

He tossed his head back hissing as it went inside and hands were on his hips again to make sure it was slow. Ron glared at the blonde and Draco just smirked before placing gentle kisses on all of the marks he gave the ginger the night before.

"You should wear long sleeves today." He clenched his teeth and thrust the rest of the way earning a whimper. Ron glared at him trying to keep the blonde moving. "You look good like this."

"You owe my brother new robes." Ron growled scratching at the blonde's back. "Move you asshole."

"Hmmm strange choice of words." Draco chuckled causing Ron to start to squirm underneath him, he tightened his grip on the ginger's hips before he started thrusting into the warm body under him.

"F-fuck you." Ron gasped wrapping his legs tighter around the blonde's waist.

"Once again…strange choice…" The blonde smirked before grabbing the legs wrapped around him and lifting them up to his shoulders as he pounded into the red head. Ron grabbed the sheets with one of his hands tossing his head back again enjoying the sensations. He moved his other hand down to his bobbing erection and started to pump at it before there was another pale hand over it covering his hand. Their eyes met and Ron licked his lips as they pumped him together.

Then the blonde was kissing the side of one of his legs gently and Ron felt himself grow closer to the edge, he growled arching his back as he pumped faster on his erection. He groaned feeling the sweat fall from his forehead and tightened the hand on the sheets as he came.

The body above him grunted and pounded a few more times before tensing over him and Ron found himself watching the blonde above him as they both breathed heavily. Draco pulled up his hand that was now covered in Ron's cum and licked at it and thrust back into the warm body and Ron gasped at the sensation.

"Ron! You awake? I decided to come by just in case you forgot to set your alarm I hope you do-" They froze as Hermione walked into the room talking. She stopped looking at the two of them wide-eyed.

Ron stared at her shocked and opened his mouth to say something but instead hissed as Draco pulled out of him. Hermione flushed hotly and turned around. "I-I'll be in the living room!"

Ron watched as the girl quickly left the room and cursed. He glared over at the blonde who yawned boredly as if they hadn't been interrupted. He flushed brightly seeing how much of both of them Hermione must have seen. "You should take a shower if you're going to work." The blonde sniffed at him before pulling the sheets over himself.

Ron growled angrily and opened his mouth…he shut it.

"Bloody hell!"

XXX

Ron toweled at his hair as he walked into the living room, he hoped Harry didn't mind him borrowing some robes since he didn't want to go back into his own room. He wondered if they blonde had left yet. Ron looked around the living room and didn't see Hermione but he did see some torn robes sitting in a pile…he wondered if she had seen it.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Hermione drinking coffee while sitting on his table. She smiled at him nervously.

"Hermione I…" He sighed running a hand through his hair, what was he supposed to say? He never told her about him and Malfoy being bonded or about them sleeping together for that matter. He even wondered if she knew he preferred blokes…

"Ron." She smiled, "Are you two a thing?"

He looked at her startled and snorted. "No way."

"Don't look at me like I'm an idiot. You were the one with his…thing in your…" They both flushed.

"Just a thing…" Ron groaned and went to get a cup of coffee for himself. "I don't know…what…can I tell you about it later?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly but nodded. "We need to get going anyway…oh! When did you get this?"

Ron looked over at the counter as Hermione reached over to touch a glass blue vase. His eyes widened, he hadn't brought that there…Harry was still at the Malfoy mansion…his door had been unlocked last night…

"Hermione no!" He pulled her back before her hand reached it. She dropped the cup of coffee she was holding and it shattered on the floor.

"What the hell Ron?" She hissed as he pulled her roughly out of the kitchen.

"We need to get out of here, that's not mine or Harry's." Ron growled before looking at the door to his room. "DRACO!"

"Draco left already but Ron what is…"

Too many things happened at once. He wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and brought them both to the floor as the explosion went off in the kitchen. The whole building shook and there was fire, he could feel his skin burning at the heat and tried to wrap his robes around Hermione as she screamed.

Objects were falling against his back and he hissed in pain wrapping his arms around her tighter. Even with the building falling on them he didn't think that any of his or Harry's anti-apparation jinxes would stop. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs and then something hit him on the back of his head and everything went black.

"Ron? Ron are you okay?" Ron gasped as he opened his eyes and his body screamed at him. He looked down at Hermione who was looking at him worried but she seemed fine just covered in ashes and some of her hair singed.

"M'm 'right." He groaned trying to stand and let the rubble fall off his back. He looked around, thankfully the explosion was small…but still big enough to destroy his and Harry's apartment. He picked Hermione up bridal style and hopped over the rubble that used to be their flat.

"Ron, you're bleeding. Put me down." Hermione was shaking violently. "Ron…what was that?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly and felt a sting in his leg, "We need to move, the floor could collapse."

"Mr. Weasley what happened!" Ron stopped and looked over at Elphius Doge looking at him startled as Aurors appeared beside him in pops.

"I don't-" But before he could continue his knees started shaking and he quickly let Hermione down on her feet but she grabbed his arm trying to keep him up as he started coughing and then there was a strong hand on his other arm and he turned to see Doge holding him up and pulling him away from the rubble.

"Sir, we need to get out of the building! The muggles too!" Hermione was looking over at Doge worriedly before turning to look at the now hole in the wall.

"It's alright girl, that building is being enforced while we get them out and obliviate them." The man looked at Ron. "What happened Ron?"

"Blue glass vase." He coughed out finally and wipe his face but when he looked at his sleeve there was some blood on it, he cringed. Harry's robe was ruined but then he looked back at the flat. All of their stuff was ruined. "It exploded I think it's the same as the pieces we've been finding."

"This isn't good." Elphias put fingers on his nose as if he had a large head ache. "What does this have to do with you?"

Ron's mind was racing on this as well. He couldn't make any connections.

"You were with the Minister last night!" Hermione gasped, "We need to go to him! Let him know what's happening."

"You both need to get check out at St. Mu-"

"No time!" Hermione growled at Doge taking the man back for a second. She grabbed wrapped an arm around Ron's side and he felt a tug at his navel before they were spinning and he closed his eyes praying that he didn't get splinched, it would just add to this morning.

Then they were standing on the Auror apparition point and he only had a second to realize Hermione was running and he chased after her. They must have looked pretty bad because of the faces they were getting from everyone they passed and then they got into the thankfully empty elevator minus the tenant.

"Minister's office and we don't need to stop at every bloody floor!" Hermione growled at the man who looked startled staring at them wide eyed before he turned the knobs and the elevator moved. Hermione took a deep breath obviously trying to calm herself before she looked at Ron.

"Ron you're arm!" She gasped. He looked down at his arm and saw that he had gotten burned there pretty bad, no wonder it had a strange tingling feeling. She pulled out her wand and started mumbling spells as Ron tried to look at the rest of the damage done to him.

He seemed to have stopped bleeding on his head, he looked down at his leg that was throbbing. There was a small piece of wood that didn't look like it went in too deep and he winced, he really didn't want to pull that out. Hermione finished with his arm with amazing speed and he looked back at it surprised at the elevator doors opened again and they stepped out.

They ran past all of the cubicles and offices and felt himself start to shake, his adrenaline was running low. He gasped for air as he made it into Hermione and Percy's office and Hermione ran into the Minister's office.

"OH JESUS CHRIST NOT AGAIN!" Ron jumped and ran into the office to see Hermione turn around her face flushed which just seemed to add to the effect of the still steaming hair. He looked over to the Minister's desk and felt his jaw fall.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was helping Percy fix his robes and Ron saw the hickeys on his brother's neck and chest. Both men were blushing furiously but then Percy paled at the site of his brother.

"What happened to you?" His brother was in front of him before looking over at Hermione, "To the both of you?"

"My flat exploded." Ron felt a little woozy and sat down on the floor and tried not to look at his brother's hickey'd neck, since he hadn't finished buttoning his robes. "Now I know why you smelt familiar." He smirked at Shacklebolt who was talking quickly with Hermione.

He groaned moving his leg so he could grab the piece of wood in it and pulled it out quickly hissing.

"Don't do that!" Percy was at his leg and rolled up Ron's pant leg pulling out his wand and started chanting another healing spell.

"Ron can you think of anything…any clues that might help?" Hermione was sitting down beside him and the Minister was muttering a few healing spells over her.

Ron closed his eyes and sighed trying to think of anything. "Well Harry and I found a piece of blue glass not too long ago but it was really early in the morning and we didn't see anyone there, but it was lying on the ground."

"There wasn't anything out of the ordinary?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Well there was a cat sitting on it…" Ron thought for a moment, "Maybe we could get a list of cat type animagus out there…"

"But why would they attack Ron?" Percy was now pointing his wand at his brother's forehead. "I mean, he had just shown up with the Minister for that dinner…could they have been trying to get you?" He looked at Hermione but she shook her head.

"I only just planned to go to his place this morning and it was sitting on the kitchen counter…"

"That's right my door was unlocked last night." Ron groaned feeling like an idiot, "But I had been a little…distracted…" Hermione flushed and didn't meet his eyes.

"What could you be so distracted by?" Percy looked at Ron in shock and Ron shook his head.

"Veela things…" He flushed and Percy closed his mouth flushing slightly too. "Wait that's it!" Ron's eyes widened realization hitting him. "Draco! He's in trouble not the Minister!"

"Wai- Draco? Draco Malfoy?" It was Shacklebolt looking a little startled at this. "How did you come up with this?"

"The mission I was on…we were watching him because he was going to turn in some suspicious wizards." Ron licked his lips speaking fast. "But he probably gave me away since we shagged and"

He ignored Percy's scream of "WHAT?"

"So they probably figured out who I was…they're wizards and I don't really have a low profile anymore and they probably followed me to my flat. Then at the dinner last night I ran into Draco again…they must have figured out we were going there and planted it but didn't have time to lock my door back."

"Where is Mr. Malfoy right now?" Kingsley was standing up and walking over to his desk.

"I have no idea." Ron felt his heart pounding frantically. "But he's probably in trouble…and Harry and Neville, they were still watching him."

"Stay there for a second." The minister looked at the three people sitting on the floor before walking into a closet. Ron took a deep breath trying to think of clues of where Draco might be but he couldn't think of anything.

"Are you and Malfoy a veela thing or a serious thing?" Ron turned to Percy who looked a little dumb struck. He looked at Hermione who seemed interested in the answer.

"It's both." He answered honestly. "You and Kingsley though, it's not a veela thing."

Percy flushed bright red and opened his mouth but then closed it instantly and groaned. "I like him…a lot."

"I'm fine with it as long as you two don't shag in the office." Hermione shrieked slightly and Percy finished buttoning up his robes.

"I've notified Doge of our theory and he said that Malfoy was on his way to meet some of the wizards in the square a few blocks from here." The minister looked at Ron and Hermione. "Both of you need to go to St. Mun- Ron where are you going?"

"To get him!" Ron growled as he ran through the office doors ignoring the people shouting at him, injured leg or not he could run pretty fast. He ran back to the Auror's office and dodged people who looked like they were going to stop him and stepped into the room instantly spinning on the spot.

He had to catch himself as he hit the ground dizzy from the apparation. He pulled himself up quickly and walked out of the alley way into the street full of muggles. He looked around frantically ignoring the strange and sometimes worried looks he was receiving. Maybe they would just think he was some kind of costume partier gone wild or something.

He saw a flash of white blonde hair and he ran towards it. Screw the mission, everything was going to hell and he wasn't going to let Draco get hurt by any of this. The blonde turned to reveal that it was Draco but he was looking around frantically and Ron felt his heart hammer in his chest.

The blonde was carrying…a blue glass vase.

"Draco!" He shouted but he was too far away and he tried to wrestle the crowd to get closer to the blonde but then Draco was running from him, did he see him? Suddenly Ron saw Neville grabbing Malfoy who looked relieved and the two of them were looking at the vase.

Both of their faces paled and then the both of them vanished.

It was a bloody portkey!

"No!!" Ron growled finally getting to where the two of them had been standing.

"Ron?" he turned to see Harry looking at him out of breath. "What happened?"

But before the red head could answer his world started spinning and he felt sick. He fell to his knees and saw someone behind Harry.

"Behind you!" he shouted before something hit the side of his head and once again everything went black.

XXX

R & R please! I'm a sucker for reviews!

Hoped you liked it!


	3. Conclusions and The Beginning

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this fic ^_^

I got a few comments on putting Ron through a lot…lol I can't help it! I think I have this thing for torturing my favorite characters!

I have to admit the pacing is a bit quick but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

This is the last chap btw ^_^ but I will be starting to upload another story I wrote. ^_^

XXX

Chapter three: Conclusions and The Beginning.

XXX

"Harry!" Ron sat up gasping. He looked around frantically, this wasn't the street. Where was everyone? He closed his eyes; he was in St. Mungos again…but what about…

"Ron!" Suddenly there were arms wrapped around him tightly and he groaned realizing how sore his body was, his face pressed against his dad's chest. "You're alright!"

"Dad, what about Harry? Draco? Neville?" Ron pulled his father off of him and felt the man shaking. His dad didn't look good. "Dad what's wrong?"

"We…thought…" Arthur wrapped his son up in another hug. "It's been days!"

Ron's eyes widened. "What? Wait dad; tell me what's going on!" He pulled his dad off of him again. "I'm okay dad, I'm right here."

"You're mum's going to kill you." Arthur smiled sniffing back tears that were in his eyes. He took a deep breath realizing that Ron needed information. "In that explosion on your flat, there was poison in the jar, a very undetectable poison. You and Hermione got it full force but mainly you…she's alright!" Ron had opened his mouth to ask.

"You were a pretty bad mess with the blood loss." Mr. Weasley grabbed his son's hand. "We were so worried."

"What about Harry?" Ron looked at his dad frantically. "There was a guy behind him."

"Both men are being questioned." His tone left no doubt in Ron's mind what kind of questioning it was. "But it's been a few days and we still don't know where Neville or…Mr. Malfoy is." His father had given him a strange look at that and Ron wondered if Percy had mentioned something.

But Neville and Malfoy were still missing. Something in his chest was reacting and he could feel himself shaking. What if something happened to them? What if…

"Does Snape know about Neville?" Ron looked up to his dad and then bit his lip, did his dad know about Neville and Snape? Not many people did.

"He's the one that made an antidote for the poison." Arthur nodded, "He's…its hard…" Ron nodded with his father in understanding. The situation was difficult.

"OH RONNIE!" Ron jumped up and then his mum had herself flung over him and she was crying pulling him tightly against her. "Don't ever scare me like that again! What would I have done? Oh Ron!"

Ron hissed in pain but smiled at his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm okay mum."

"Only barely!" The woman cried against him. "Oh Ron…"

Ron rubbed soothing circles on her back and smiled at his dad.

"I need to go to the office." Ron looked at his parents but his mum shook her head furiously.

"Absolutely not. You're not strong enough right now, you need rest." She turned away from Ron as sighed.

"Mum, I can't sit here. What if something happens to one of them?" His hands tightened on the sheets. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"What about you? What about us?" Molly sniffled and Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Molly…"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked up again and his mum was looking at him worriedly. He grinned and got out of the bed slowly. "Don't worry mum. I'll take care of myself better this time."

"You better." She sniffled.

"Wouldn't have brought some of my old robes with you?" Ron asked flushing; he was in a hospital gown again. His mum laughed slightly but handed him a bag and he quickly changed. He was glad that his parents weren't paying attention because some of the hickeys that Draco had given him still hadn't faded yet.

He hugged them both and then ran out of the room not wanting to be stopped by a nurse. He was found a fireplace with a jar of floo powder next to it and quickly jumped in calling for the ministry. It would be best if started there first.

XXX

"Mr. Weasley, it's about time." Ron smiled at Doge who glared at him. "You stayed in that hospital a bit longer than necessary, don't you think?"

"Sorry I liked the attention." He looked around the office to find it mostly empty. "News?"

"Harry's in with the guys right now if you want to have a look at them. You might find something interesting." The man growled biting down on his pipe and he started walking to the back of the offices.

"What do we know about them?"

"Witch hunters, what they call themselves." The older man snorted. "They actually hired some wizards to help them out and in return they wouldn't hurt them."

"Do we know who?" Ron's eye widened.

"There's a list but…" Doge sighed. "We don't know what has happened to Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Longbottom. It's likely that they would try and get us to trade for them but there hasn't been any sign. I wonder if they were even trying for them…it could have been someone else."

Ron closed his eyes trying to let his thought process keep up. It didn't make a lot of sense but it made a ton of sense at the same time. "Malfoy? Why?"

"Don't even think it was him they were after." The man shrugged, "Who knows? We all know how warped their ideas of us are…"

A door slams open in front of them and there's a lot of shouting that Ron can't decipher but he does recognize one of the voices. Harry walks into the hallway obviously pissed but then Ron notices that his mate's fists are bloody.

"Did you find out anything?" Doge asks as if the bloody fists weren't something worth time.

"After the minister but we figured that, they just didn't know how." Harry wiped his fists on his robes and Ron sighed thankfully that none of the blood belonged to the black-haired man. His sigh must have startled Harry because suddenly he was staring at Ron wide eyed. "Ron! You're okay!"

"Been better." Ron admitted honestly. "But I'm not going to sit around, why did they want to blow me up?"

"Must have thought there was only one red-haired Weasley that knew the minister?" Harry shrugged, "These people are idiots…that just makes this worse though."

"So these people are just like normal muggles though?" Ron bit his lip, an idea hit him but he didn't know…Doge raised an eyebrow looking at the ginger.

"As far as we know." Harry was giving Ron a quizzical look.

"Can I go or did you kill them?" Ron smirked at the black haired man who looked slightly taken back before smiling.

"Go ahead." Harry did a small bow. "By the way, you're doing it again."

"I know." Ron snorted entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"What?" Doge looked at Harry glaring slightly.

"Doge we got a veela on our side…maybe the feathers'll freak them out."

XXX

"Hey guys." Ron purred as he stepped into the large white room, well it was white, there was blood splattered in some places but he ignored it. There were two men tied to chairs in the middle one was smaller than the other but both of them had brown hair. Both of the men looked worse for wear and Ron hoped this would make it easier.

"W're n't go'n say n'thin." Ron winced as the words coming out of the shorter man's mouth sounded slightly painful. He took a deep breath trying to concentrate.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to." Ron sneered walking over to the smaller man. "That just means he needs to talk. Don't you?" Ron glared at the bigger man who was watching him wide eyed. He kicked the chair the smaller man was on over earning a hiss of pain that he found his bones tingling to.

"You have something of mine." He growled this time grabbing the larger man's hair and pulling it back. "I want it back."

"W-we didn't take anything!" The man stared up wide-eyed and Ron pulled on his hair again angrier but couldn't help but smirk at the same time. At least it would be easier to understand this one.

XXX

Harry and Doge stood out in the hallway listening to what was happening in the interrogation room.

"Is there someone watching what's going on in there?" Harry looked at the older man and did his best to ignore a loud cracking noise.

"We have video surveillance filming but it was turned off yesterday when Severus was here." Doge nodded and then looked at his pipe that was running out. "Forgot to turn it back on I guess." He smirked.

"I don't even want to know." Harry shook his head but jumped back wide eyed as a loud scream came from the room. "Bloody hell!"

"It's for the best." Doge nodded and the door swung open and Ron looked at the two of them.

"I know where they are." They both watched the red head run down the hallway and watched a few ginger colored feathers fall from his back. Harry looked back into the room to see the smaller man on the ground nursing a broken arm and the older man was staring at the ceiling mumbling to himself.

"Remind me to give Weasley a holiday after this." Doge looked at the black haired teen that closed the door to the room and they both looked at the back of Ron as he turned down another hallway. The older man brought his pipe back to his lips, "and a raise."

"Yes Sir!" Harry laughed before following his best mate down the hall.

XXX

"They're set up in this old catholic cathedral." Dawlish stood in front of the room as the Auror's got debriefed on the new information. "We don't think that they'll have anti-apparation spells charms up but since they've been helped by other wizards we don't know what to expect. We will all apparate in this perimeter." He pointed at a circle around the church.

"Briggons, you will be heading squad A on the east side. Jefferies you will be heading squad B on the South, and Hughes, you get Squad C on the North. Potter, Weasley." The man looked over at the two men standing at the door. "Both of you and Nott will be at the west, the building connects with a hospital and we think its closer to where they might be holding Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy. You think you can three handle it?"

"Send Mr. Weasley alone and give Potter and Nott the day off." Doge joked, "You saw those men Dawlish."

Ron flustered as several of the people looked at him. Theodore Nott gave Ron a bored look. "Never changes…"

"Time is of importance people! Constant Vigilance!" Doge yelled and everyone stood to go to the apparation room. "Keep your eyes open and pay attention! No losses on this mission!"

"YES SIR!" They all shouted and left the room. Ron checked to make sure he would have everything he might need, even the antidote for the potion. Snape had provided them all with enough, just in case.

Ron found his heart was hammering hard in his chest; he was honestly surprised that they were letting him go but thankful none the less. He would have gone with or without permission. He needed to make sure…

He shook his head. And looked at Harry's, his and Nott's outfits; making sure that they were able to hide everything. They were dressed like the doctors from the hospital connected to the church. It would have to make due.

"Ready?" Harry looked at the two men he was working with and they both nodded. "Let's go."

They stepped onto into the room and were instantly spinning. Ron balanced himself as they landed in a small alleyway and he looked over to see some more Auror's going to their positions. He took a deep breath.

"C'mon guys." Harry went around the corner and he followed quickly looking around. There were only a few muggles on the street; that would make things easier. They walked into the hospital which surprisingly had little security but they were allowed right past. They walked down the long hallway to the stairwell at the end, the buildings connected at the basement.

"This is too easy." Nott growled as they went inside the stairwell and started heading down. Ron nodded, it was…unless they really didn't think or know about this entrance.

"Dead end." Harry hissed as they reached the bottom only to be blocked by a brick wall. Ron glared at it and raised his wand. The other Auror's should have already been inside now and they weren't bloody stopping for a brick wall.

He blew a hole into it and they waited for the brick to stop falling before crawling through into the darkness that was the cathedral's basement. Ron squint his eyes in the darkness willing his eyes to adjust he felt Nott beside him and they moved and Harry was behind them.

The scent of blood filled his nostrils and he had to cover himself so he didn't gag on it. He shook his head at the two men that looked over at him worriedly. He kept going and suddenly there were in a big slightly lit room.

"Stupefy!" Nott and Harry pointed their wands at the guards that had stood up shocked. Ron had to keep a hand tight on his nose as his eyes started to water. They waited but no one else came.

"It smells like blood and it's getting worse." Ron groaned wishing he could catch Neville's or Draco's scent. They looked around the room. It was empty.

"Idiots up here!" They all jumped and pointed their wands above them where Draco and Neville were both in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Neville's body was motionless and Ron could tell the teen was injured.

Harry instantly waved his wand and the chains keeping the cage up lowered it to the ground. Draco looked like he had been beaten and had a few cuts that were probably infected. Ron winced as he noticed the blonde's wand hand was broken in a few places.

But he couldn't ignore how happy…how relieved he was to see the blonde alive. He swung the door open and pulled Draco out of it before wrapping his arms around the blonde and taking in his scent. He felt his body start to shake as Draco trembled against him. What had they done to the blonde?

He growled angrily.

"Okay, I'm not going to say what's wrong with that." Ron turned to Harry and Nott who were both looking at him and Malfoy surprised. Harry turned to their fallen friend in the cage, "We need to get him out of here."

"He's been out for a while." Draco winced trying to keep his broken hand from touching anything. "I don't know what they did to him. His wand hand is broken but that hasn't stopped him, did you guys know he could use wandless magic?" The blonde looked at Ron and Harry who both looked at Neville's body in surprise.

"Yeah, he used it on our last mission." Nott shrugged, "Try and wake up him up."

"Try to give him some of the antidote." Ron went to his belt and pulled out small vile for Draco who took it. "You're probably poisoned."

Harry set Neville up gently and put the potion in the other man's mouth but the second it made contact with his lips Neville's eyes widened and he threw Harry to the ground with his good arm and got on top of the black haired man; hand on his throat and growling.

"It's us Neville!" Nott hissed and they heard noises coming from upstairs. "We need to get out of here since we got the two of you."

Neville's eyes widened and suddenly Harry and Nott were both trying to keep him standing while pulling him out of the cage. "Sorry guys…"

"What for?" Harry tried to laugh, "You're a lot lighter than the last time I had to carry you."

"At least I can control my legs this time." Neville hissed as he tried to get to his feet but Harry and Nott both kept their arms around him. They all jumped as some doors swung open across the room and there was a group of muggle's yelling, trying to escape.

Harry, Ron and Nott each had their wands raised to them instantly. "DON'T MOVE!"

The muggles froze but one a few of them had these strange metal things in their hands. Ron watched in interest as they lifted them up, he wondered if they were some strange muggle wand, but then Draco was pulling at his arm.

"They kill muggles with those things!" The blonde hissed loud enough for everyone to hear. Nott, Harry and Ron instantly moved their wands.

A few loud bangs went off ringing in the room and as the muggle's all fell backwards Ron wondered if some people had apparated into the room. He looked around expecting more wizards but instead more doors swung open and the other Aurors came in, and some appeared at the stairwell stunning the muggles that were still conscious.

"Let's get these guys back to…" He turned to look at the team but they were all staring at him wide eyed. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but there was a stinging sensation on his stomach and he looked down to see blood staining his hospital uniform. "Ow."

"Ron!" Draco tried to catch the red head as he fell backwards but failed and Ron hit the floor hissing in pain. Harry was over him in a second, eyes worried and he turned to see Nott holding Neville up as Neville yelled at the Aurors.

The smell of blood invaded his sense again and he wished he smelled the blonde again. He looked up at the blonde who was saying something to him but he couldn't hear it, he was glad the blonde was okay. He wanted to tell him that but he felt himself growing numb.

Maybe he did care for the blonde a little more than he thought.

Maybe a lot different than hate.

He couldn't hear anything. He gasped for air and laid the back of his head against the ground. He looked over at Harry, "…don't tell…mum…" He laughed as everything faded around him.

XXX

Ron opened his eyes to the white ceiling.

At least he was still alive. He wondered about everyone else and moved to sit up.

"Bout time." His head snapped to look at the side and Draco was sitting in the chair beside his bed. The blonde had bandages on his face and arms and his arm was in a cast. Ron smiled at him.

"Worried about me?" He sat up fully as the blonde snorted but he saw a slight pink tinge on Draco's cheeks.

"I want my own room if I have to watch this." Ron turned to see Neville smirking at him in his own hospital bed. His leg was in a cast and he had several bandages but Ron let out a sigh of relief seeing the sandy-haired teen.

"What happened?" Ron looked at Neville but it was Draco who answered him.

"You got bloody shot! Or do you remember that part! Idiot!" The blonde growled standing up. "The muggles have been obliviated and have no idea about anything; they got off easy I say!"

"Draco's been here every day." Neville grinned as the blonde flushed and sat down again. "And you're parents know about you two now…"

"What?" Ron shrieked slightly his face growing red.

"Well actually I'm pretty sure the whole ministry gets it after your interrogations…" Neville smirked, "And the muggles admitted to seeing you two together."

"Do they know that we're…?" Ron looked over at Draco who was now watching him with a curious expression. "You know…bonded?"

"Do you want them to know?" The blonde asked and Ron flushed looking away but he heard Draco get up and there was a hand on his chin pulling him to look into grey eyes. "Well?"

"I think it would make it easier for…us…" Ron flushed but then Draco smirked.

"Good, because I already told them…everything…" Ron found himself wondering how much of that was true but he didn't really care.

"As special as this moment might be…" They all turned to see Snape standing at the door way with a bored expression, Harry and Hermione were standing behind him. "You have an audience."

"Hey guys." Ron blushed as Draco let go of his chin but the blonde sat down on his bed beside him instead.

"Still too weird." Harry shook his head as he walked in. "Oh Ron, you have two weeks off after you're discharged."

"Nice." The ginger sighed leaning into the pillows. "I think I might spend it in a padded room where nothing can go wrong…" He looked over at Hermione, "Minister doing okay? Percy?"

She nodded flushing slightly but didn't say anything else. Ron figured that it was probably a secret that they didn't want anyone figuring out just yet. They heard Neville giggling and he turned to see the sandy haired teen blushing but talking quietly with Snape who was holding his hand.

"That's still weird too." Harry mumbled and Snape and Neville turned to look at them. Neville smirked and with a wave of his good hand the curtains around his bed closed. "Git, I can't believe he didn't tell us he could use wandless magic."

"You better have a silencing charm in there!" Draco shouted at the curtain. "I don't want to hear any of that!"

There was a chuckle but then everything went silent and Ron flushed, realizing he didn't want to know either.

"I can't believe that was his last mission." Harry shook his head and Ron gaped.

"What? Why?" He looked at the certain again.

"He's going to teach Herbology at Hogwarts!" Hermione smiled brightly. "Professor Sprout's retiring and he took the position the second it was offered."

"Poor kids," Draco sniffed, "What if they walk in on them doing…" He made a rude hand gesture and everyone flushed slightly.

"Can't be worse than walking in on you two." Hermione smirked.

"Speaking of which, go away so I can do nasty veela things to him." Draco moved and straddled Ron's waist. The ginger flustered but leaned his head against the blonde's chest and took in his scent.

"Ugh…wait for us to leave!" Harry made choking noises and Ron blushed brighter and they heard the door close. Draco grabbed Ron's wand that was on a table beside his bed and with his good hand gave it a swish. The door to the room locked and the curtains around his bed closed.

"Figured Snape wouldn't care to witness this either." Draco smirked putting the wand down before leaning forward and catching Ron's lips hungrily. Ron moaned into them before pulling back. "Silencing charm?"

"If I didn't think he'd want to see it, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to hear it either." Draco snorted before kissing the ginger again nibbling at his lips before he explored the hot wet mouth. They both moaned and leaned into each other but then the blonde backed away hissing and holding his arm.

"Maybe we should wait…" Ron groaned as the blonde interrupted him by rubbing their hips together.

"No way…I want to be inside of you…" The blonde growled leaning forward and nipping at the red-head's jaw line. "I want to feel you…I want…"

The blonde hissed again as he hit his arm against Ron's chest. Ron bit his lip trying to think. "Let's move around a bit, lie down."

Draco raised an intrigued eyebrow as the ginger moved and Ron flustered realizing his backside was revealed in the hospital gown. The blonde lay against the pillows and Ron straddled him, he smirked at the blonde. "Better?"

"Let's see." And they were kissing again and Ron put his hand on the wall behind the blonde so that he wouldn't hit the broken arm but they were panting and the blonde was now biting his neck again, he groaned and used his free hand to rub against the blonde's forming erection.

"Take that gown off, I want to mark you." Draco growled hungrily and Ron eagerly pulled the gown off of him and then the blonde was leaning forward, biting his collarbone and there was a hand exploring his body. He hissed as teeth broke skin on his chest but couldn't help but enjoy it as the blonde sucked on the wound.

He moved his hands to Draco's clothes and ripped at the robes and grabbed the blonde's pants and started pulling them off. The blonde lifted his hips eagerly as their breathing became erratic and Ron moved so he could pull the pants down to the blonde's knees.

The musky smell hit him and he could feel his whole body shake and his mouth went dry in anticipation. He looked up at the blonde, "Lube?"

"Right pocket." Draco moaned watching the red head move around him naked, his half erect cock bobbing, he licked his lips as Ron pulled a small bottle out of his robes and blushed, he looked at Draco and over to his broken arm. He would have to prepare himself…he flustered.

Draco licked his lips again as Ron poured some of the bottle on his fingers and then leaned forward with an embarrassed flush as he reached around himself and groaned as he slid his fingers into him, preparing himself. He looked at the grey eyes watching him.

He put his face against the blonde's chest instead not wanting to look at the eyes as he stretched himself awkwardly, his legs started shaking and his stomach had a strange burning sensation but it was probably because he had been shot. He licked the pale skin in front of him getting a taste and earning a gasp in return.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle moving backwards and poured the rest of it on the blonde earning a choked moan, he smirked up at the blonde who was staring at him flushed and his hair looked ruffled. Ron's heart hesitated he felt himself losing control. He caused the blonde to look like that…and that was sexy.

He moved forward and positioned himself over the blonde and groaned as the tip entered him. There was a pale arm on one of his hips and Draco was watching him intently. Ron licked his lips lowering himself slowly until the blonde was filling him completely. He looked up as Draco growled. "That's the bloody sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Ron laughed and moved earning a moan. Then they were moving and grunting as Ron set the pace before leaning forward and claiming the blonde's lips. "Tell me you like this…" He purred and the blonde flushed again before growling. He thrust up roughly into the ginger earning a gasp.

"I fucking love this." Draco smirked using his good hand to hook around Ron's neck and crashing their mouths together. "I love being inside you and I…"

Ron gasped staring into the grey eyes as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He moaned.

"I don't hate you." The blonde said it softly but the words were vibrating in him and he felt himself start to shake and he grabbed his erection staring at the silver eyes that were piercing him as he sat down fully on the hard cock again and the blonde was tensing under him, cursing as he came inside of Ron.

The red head pulled at his own cock a few more times panting and his whole body tensed and he leaked cum and he collapsed against the blonde. Listening to the rapid heart beet of the blonde he took a deep breath and sighed. "You talk too much during these things…"

In response the blonde thrust his flaccid cock that was still in the ginger and earned a moan. Ron pulled himself off tiredly and grabbed the wand at his bedside and with a flick their mess was gone. He looked over at the blonde that was trying to pull himself together with one hand, he smirked and crawled back into bed and pulling the sheets over them before the blonde could protest.

Ron looked up at the blonde who was watching him. "I don't hate you that much either."

XXX

2 years ago

XXX

Neville sighed standing outside of the potions classroom as some third years exited, it was a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class.

He smiled at a few of the younger sisters or brothers of some of his friends but he waited until the class room was empty before entering and closing the door behind him. He was here for answers and he didn't want interrupted.

He looked up and blushed as the potions master stared at him from across the room. He bit his lip before making his way over to the older man's desk.

"And here I was hoping with you being exempted from my NEWTs course, Mr. Longbottom that you would know better and stay away from my dungeons." The cool silky voice made his skin tingle and he did his best to keep the growl in his throat.

He wanted this man.

Neville knew that he had some veela blood in him, he's known since his Gran thought he was at an appropriate age to tell him. So unlike most of the pureblood student's who don't learn about their mixed heritage until it manifests in them…Neville had a better understanding of what he was and how he could use it.

But it was getting harder for him not to seduce the potions master in front of him every time he saw the man.

"You know why I'm here." He snorted causing the black-haired man to raise an eyebrow.

Neville knew that he liked blokes…it wasn't very hard to figure out. He learned about sex and being veela but he knew that he preferred blokes…he had never been with one before but he never had girls catching his eye.

Always this one man.

Neville couldn't tell you when he started to like Snape, only that he did and it was getting harder for him to hide it. So last year before summer he confronted the man knowing that he would not have gotten a high enough OWL to continue potions…he would no longer be Snape's student.

The man had never given him an answer.

"You know what I want." Neville tried again as they stared at each other. His hazel eyes keeping contact with the coal black ones across from him.

"I'm guessing this is about that idea that you have a crush on me?" Snape sighed putting the papers back on his desk. "Mr. Longbottom I suggest you send your fancies elsewhere."

Neville clenched his fist but walked over so that he was standing right in front of the man. "You're not just a fancy…"

"Part of a joke then?" Snape raised an eyebrow seemingly amused at that idea, Neville growled. "Mr. Longbottom you are a stu-"

"I'm not one of your students." Neville stepped closer to the taller man so that they were barely touching but Snape stepped back.

"You're a student at this school and still a minor at that." Snape snapped at the teen and Neville could feel the man getting angry. "Have you thought that it could be your veela blood running through your veins? A passing fancy?"

"You still haven't said no." Neville grinned stepping toward Snape again but this time grabbing his robes taking in the scent of the man in front of him, his control was slipping. He took a deep breath and the older man must have realized that it wouldn't be a good idea to move because he didn't.

"No then." The silky reply and Neville looked up at the man who was staring down at him. The man was only a little taller than he was but Neville still had to stand on his toes before he placed a gentle kiss on the older man's lips.

"You don't mean it, I can tell." Neville spoke gently and quietly. "The funny part about you saying no is that I noticed you looking before I did." Neville moved one of his hands down the older man's body to his crotch. He stopped when he realized the older man didn't move, he looked up worried and saw that Snape had his eyes closed. "Shit…sorry…"

Neville released the older man and backed away taking deep breaths. He hadn't meant to…use it…he growled at his lack of control and looked over at Snape who took a deep breath and then opened his eyes to look at Neville. His expression might have been blank but Neville could see a hint of curiousness in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…you know…" Neville looked down on the floor clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You just missed an opportune moment to use your blood to…get me…" The voice was cold and calculating but the sandy-haired teen looked up. Snape was regarding him as if trying to figure out a hard problem. "You didn't use it?"

"No offense," Neville glared slightly at the older man, "But no matter how willing I can make you…it's still…"

"How very Gryffindor." Snape sneered but Neville growled angrily and walked towards the man again.

"Fine? You want me to do that? See how you feel afterwards?" Neville hissed grabbing the now startled man's robes and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. The teen growled and bit at the lips until they opened and then he eagerly explored the older man's mouth.

Snape tasted like herbal tea and Neville sucked on his tongue enjoying the taste before pulling away. He pushed the older man back from him before he could lose his own control, he was already shaking. He glared at the black haired man that was staring at him startled, and Neville liked the flush on the pale cheeks.

He felt a little dizzy and stabled himself on the desk, he wondered idly if maybe this was what using the veela powers would do but he shook his head and glared back at the man angrily. How could he think…how could…

"I'll come back later." Neville shook his head again before looking over at the professor who was giving him a startled look. He glared and walked quickly out of the room silently happy that the man didn't say anything else.

XXX

"Neville are you alright?" Neville looked up at Hermione who was looking at him worried. He sniffed at his bloody nose.

"You've been getting in more fights than me or Harry mate." He looked over at Ron who gave him a sheepish look when Hermione glared at the ginger. Neville laughed lightly at this.

It wasn't his fault veela were territorial.

He wiped at his nose again and just shrugged at Hermione who was waiting for an answer. They would probably understand if he told them…but having veela blood in your system was not something wizards would want to brag about. At least that's what his Gran said.

"You took out Blaise Zambini two weeks ago, that was bloody brilliant." Harry was laughing with Ron as they recounted the encounter.

Well it had been at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Zambini had started it too…stupid git.

Neville growled at the memory, that boy was an idiot if he thought he had more veela in his system than Neville did. It had been a quick fight and luckily it seemed the black boy knew the veela codes.

His Gran had taught him all of them but there were three important ones.

To surrender.

To declare territory.

And to bond.

"Oh man and what did you do to that Ravenclaw seventh year last week?" Ron looked over at the sandy-haired teen eagerly. Neville shrugged and Hermione huffed.

"You realize that fighting isn't the answer right? Neville I'm surprised at you." Neville tried to look regretful.

The Ravenclaw had been his fault…he should have known better than to hang around their corridor but once it was started… He wondered if he would be able to control it better…obviously that seventh year had no control over it.

Of course they could be a late bloomer.

Neville sighed and looked over at Ron. The Weasley's were pure blood yet none of them seemed to have any veela in them. The sandy haired teen wondered idly if it was just dormant…or maybe it really went away after a little while.

"Malfoy's been acting weirder these days too." Neville bit his lip. It was obvious Malfoy would have some in him but…he didn't have any classes with the blonde anymore and he was grateful. Fighting in halls was bad enough but he didn't think he could take it if he fought in classrooms too.

Then he really would have to explain everything.

He looked over at the large window signaling the sunset.

Snape had been avoiding him too and it was driving him crazy.

Neville frowned and got up glad that his nose finally stopped bleeding. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk." He looked innocently at Hermione who glared at him. "I promise I don't start those fights Hermione."

"Just be careful." The girl huffed and Neville left to go to the dungeons. The dungeons were tricky…it was the Slytherin area and most Slytherins were pure blood. Thus, they more than likely would have veela in them. He sniffed around cautiously before he opened the door of the potions classroom.

His eyes widened at the site in front of him. He could feel his body start to shake and a growl forming in his throat before he even had time to process it.

Snape was kissing Draco Malfoy. The blonde was startled as he was held into place by his tie that was in the professor's grip. He could smell the blonde from here and his fingers started itching…the itch he got when something of his was being messed with. He glared at the blonde as Draco kept his eyes on Snape wide-eyed and their lips still touching.

Snape's eyes were glazed over and suddenly Neville found himself pulling the blonde away from the older man. He could hear a loud growling noise as he threw the startled blonde to the ground.

"Longbottom wha-" Neville sat on top of the struggling blonde and punched him on the nose and then they were fighting. It was a strange feeling, like battling with your aura trying to prove you can take the person you're fighting with. To prove that you're more powerful…waiting for them to submit under you.

To surrender.

"Say it." Neville licked his lips glaring down into the startled grey eyes bellow him.

"Wha-what?" Draco croaked whimpering under the pressure above him, it was too much. He could feel his nose bleeding but he couldn't move as long as those hazel eyes were watching him.

"Trado succedo vindico…say it. Give up." Neville growled his hands on the blonde's throat now as the smaller boy trembled under him.

"T-trado succedo vindico! I give up! Whatever you want!"

Neville gasped trying to calm himself; he took a deep breath closing his eyes. He opened them and looked down at the startled blonde who was breathing heavily. He quickly jumped off of the blonde…he had done it again…he cursed inwardly. "Sorry."

"What the hell are you?" Draco hadn't moved from his spot on the floor as if Neville might attack him again.

"He is part veela Mr. Malfoy…as apparently are you…" Both teens turned startled to see Snape looking pale with a hand over his mouth. "It would be best if you both left tonight…I will talk to the both of you tomorrow…"

Draco seemed to not need telling twice as he got up and shot both of them looks before leaving the classroom. Neville didn't move but instead did his best to control his breathing. The sound of that voice…he looked over at Snape who seemed to be watching him.

He could still smell Draco in the room and he was already in front of the older man before he realized he had started walking.

"Mr. Longbottom I suggest yo-"

Neville grabbed Snape's robes and leaned forward kissing the older man against the lips before leaning back again. "How did you kiss him?" He licked his lips as the black-haired man just looked down at him boredly.

"I assure you I didn't ha-"

"I get that." Neville growled slightly silencing Snape. "But how did you kiss him? I can't stand it…his smell near you…on you…it's driving me mad…"

He pulled the man forward this time and decided not to think about how easily the older man followed him until they were kissing again and Neville sucked on his lower lip before pulling back. He stared at the coal black eyes before flushing hotly.

"You act as if I'm part of your property Mr. Longbottom." Snape said coolly and Neville let go of the black robes and started heading out of the room.

"I wish you were…"

XXX

Neville had been surprised when Malfoy had come to him two weeks after the incident asking for help…in a Malfoy manner but help nonetheless. Apparently the blonde had been having difficulties with other Slytherins and neither of his parents was willing to admit that he had veela in him.

He started spending times in the library with the blonde so that he could explain things and they could read up on others, but only when he could leave the other Gryffindors without seeming suspicious. It would be hard to explain why he was spending time with the blonde instead of his mates.

"You don't feel the need to attack me anymore because of what I said before?" Malfoy bit his lip as he took notes and Neville was slightly surprised as how serious the blonde was. Neville flushed.

"Well I have a better control of myself so normally I wouldn't have felt the need to attack you." He bit his lip realizing he might have said too much as the blonde gave him a bored glance.

"Your veela heritage is from a male so you're more territorial…" The blonde was still giving Neville a bored glance as he spoke. "But I wasn't in your territory in fact I wa-"

Neville winced slightly at the pause.

"Snape?" This time Draco looked disbelieving but Neville just nodded.

"It's nothing…I like him…a lot." The sandy haired teen sighed, "I don't understand it either but I really do like him."

"Whatever…it's gross but I don't care. That was an accident by the way…I don't fancy him…I guess I just had my veela charms on…" The blonde made a waving motion with his hand and Neville smirked slightly.

"You're doing a lot better; it's harder to tell now." The sandy-haired teen admitted.

After that it seemed a lot easier to get along with the blonde even though they did treat each other the same in the hallways. The blonde had told him that he told Snape everything he was learning about the veela's as well…because he figured that if Neville was really going to try for it the man ought to know what he was going to get into.

Neville didn't know how he felt about Snape knowing…but he decided it couldn't hurt in the end. The potions master wasn't avoiding him any more either, though Neville did notice he didn't stay in the class room as much so it was harder to find the man and get him alone.

"I still fancy you Professor." Neville blushed as he walked by the older man who was looking out a window in the hallway. There wasn't anyone else around so the sandy-haired teen figured it was okay.

"No, Mr. Longbottom." Was all the man would reply and they both went their different directions.

XXX

It was right before the Halloween feast and Neville sniffled as he stood by the greenhouses. It wasn't getting anywhere with the older man but he didn't know what to do.

If anything he felt like his feelings were getting more and more serious. He wiped his face wondering if it would just be easier to like someone else…but he didn't. He didn't know why he couldn't his mind off of the professor that had been making it more than clear he wanted Neville to move on, he hadn't read about veela's being obsessed with someone unless it was their bonded mate.

And they weren't bonded.

He shook his head, it was something he wouldn't understand but he didn't mind liking Snape as much as he did.

He just wished the older man would return…even a part of it.

He looked up at the entrance of Hogwarts, everyone was probably heading down to the Great Hall for the feast now, and he dusted off his robes making sure he wasn't too dirty for dinner. He liked coming to the greenhouses to think.

"Oi!" Neville stopped as he entered the castle and looked up to see some Slytherin seventh years. He looked past them to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione had stopped too as several students passed them to enter the Great Hall.

"You mean me?" Neville looked at the larger students a little confused when a strange sensation hit him. He widened his eyes, they were part veela! He looked up at them as they walked over to him, this had been why he tried to avoid the Slytherins…but why were they searching him out?

"You've been down to our dungeons a lot lately." The middle one started talking. "Don't play dumb we can smell you down there…I was wondering why a Gryffindor that doesn't take potions would be down there so much?"

Shit, they were territorial…one of them grabbed his robes and he shoved their hands away and tried to back up a bit but the door had closed behind him. He looked up taking a deep breath, he had to stay calm…he didn't want to start a big scene in front of the Great Hall.

"Don't want your friends to see you sprout feathers?" One of them spat out laughing slightly.

"I'd rather not embarrass some barely veela Slytherin seventh years in front of the whole school." Neville growled angrily before immediately regretting it. He struggled as they pulled him away from the Great Hall and he heard someone shouting but didn't have time to think of who it might be before a fist hit him in the jaw.

He groaned as he was slammed against the wall and he glared up at the Slytherin that was now pinning him against the wall. He growled at the older teen who was smiling wildly.

"We just want you to say it; we know you know the words." The pressure was like a slap in the face and Neville grunted as he was punched in the stomach. Tears forming in his eyes as his arms were twisted painfully above him. "Or…what did you say? You were going to embarrass us? I'd like to see you try…"

"You think he has a girlfriend? Maybe we should go see it she's cute or something-"

Neville heard the snap loudly in his head as the large growling noise came back. He hated being veela. He hated these guys. He hated Snape for making his love for the man so fucking difficult.

It was different this time, not like when he had tackled Draco. This was different; it felt wrong but right at the same time. He could easily take all of them…and he did.

It was a fury of fists from all of them and he could hear screaming, shouting cursing but he couldn't tell who it came from, not even if it was from himself. He wanted them to learn one thing, that he was better than them.

All he could see was black.

"Please!" Neville opened his eyes down at one of the teens; he was sitting on top of them and had the teen's arm in a weird angle above his head with the other hand on his throat. His eyes widened and suddenly he was pulled off of the older teen. He growled and spun around grabbing his capture's hands and pinning him to the wall.

He gasped as he looked up at coal black eyes and he tried to pull away but now the man was holding him in place.

"I suggest the three of you go see Madame Pomfry right now and I will come up with the best form of punishment later." Snape stared emotionlessly at the three seventh years you were standing up but none of them were looking the Professor in the eyes. Snape looked down at Neville and the teen quickly looked away. "Come with me, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville whimpered as the man pulled him further down the hallway, he had lost control again. Snape was going to be mad at him and then what would happen? He could get expelled…but then he would never see the older man again. The older man pulled him into an empty classroom before closing the door.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Neville spoke softly closing his eyes. "I don't trust myself."

"I'll take my chances." Was the cool reply and Neville could feel himself start to shake. He looked up at the older man who was watching him. He walked over to the older man ignoring the tears in his eyes.

"Why? I could the same to you, like I did to them." He clenched his fists.

"You won't." Neville shook his head and looked down not wanting to look at the older man, "Are you injured?"

"Do you care?" Neville looked up at the man, "Why aren't you yelling at me? Expelling me? Then I wouldn't be bothering you anymore!"

"Mr. Malfoy told me that those three started it because you visit me…" Was the cool reply and the teen whimpered as a cold hand touched his cheek. "I think I've punished you enough."

"Stop it." Neville shook his head not looking at the man but the hand stilled him. "You've made your point clear so stop confusing me."

"You're stopping then?" Neville looked up wide-eyed at the tone of Snape's voice but the man just stared back at him emotionless. Neville let out a bitter laugh.

"I can't."

"Good." And then the older man leaned forward placing his lips gently against the teen's. Neville gasped but Snape just used it to deepen the kiss.

"Stop it, you can't take this back." Neville whimpered against the soft lips and heard a deep chuckle come from the older man.

"You should take responsibility Mr. Longbottom." Was the whispered reply before lips were against his again but Neville pulled back shaking his head.

"You don't want this." Neville whimpered feeling tears form in his eyes.

"The funny thing about you saying that Mr. Longbottom." Snape smirked down at the teen. "Is that you wanted this first."

"Why are you doing this?" Neville choked.

"Maybe Mr. Longbottom I realized that you were right about something while Mr. Malfoy shared what he learned in your meetings." Snape took a step back from him.

Neville looked up at the man wanting an answer, it was becoming too much. "What?"

"That I've been watching you for a long time." The man licked his lips looking at the teen, "That tonight is my fault."

"I'm still confused." Neville laughed bitterly.

"As always." Snape ran a hand through his long black hair before looking down at the teen. "How about I use one of your codes?"

Neville's eyes widened and he shook his head desperately. Snape wasn't any part veela so the codes wouldn't have the same affect but that didn't mean he wouldn't be effected by it. He leaned forward trying to cover the older man's mouth with his hands but they were stopped by two pale hands.

"Vindico tui possesio." The man whispered and Neville shook his head trying to pull his hands away from the older man but he was held in place.

"You don't mean that…" He whimpered.

"Vindico…"

"Stop it…" Neville felt his body shaking as the older man held him closely. There were soft lips kissing at his tears, "You don't know what you're saying…"

"Tui possesio." A soft whisper in his ear.

"No…" The teen whimpered as lips gently pressed against his. "You're not."

He pulled on the black robes and they were kissing. A hot wet tongue that still tasted strangely of herbal tea even though Neville was sure he had seen the man drinking pumpkin juice earlier that day. There were teeth gently pulling on his bottom lip and the sandy-haired teen moaned.

And they were tugging at each other's robes, Neville growled deepening the kiss as he fiddled with the buttons across the older man's chest but his body was shaking too much. But then his robes were open and there were hands on his bare chest and he gasped at the cold contact.

He looked up desperately at the coal black eyes and placed his hands on the side of Snape's face. The older man stopped as Neville stared into his eyes. The teen bit his lip searching into the black eyes; he wanted to make sure Snape was doing this of his own will.

Two hands grabbed his hips and he gasped as he was soon pressed against a desk and Snape kissed him roughly.

"Are you sure yet?" The older man growled slightly and Neville wrapped his legs around the older man's waist resting his back against the desk. He pulled on the black robes until they were kissing again and he moaned as they rubbed against each other.

"I don't think I ever will be." Neville answered honestly and breathlessly as the older man pulled away. He licked his swollen lips. "But I'm okay with that."

"You make me feel like an old pervert." Snape glared down at the teen, "We need to get this past the Headmaster if you really want this and none of the other students can find out…not even your Gryffindor allies."

"All the veela students will know." Neville flushed as Snape grabbed one of his hands and started kissing his palm and then his wrist and kept going down. "You're surprisingly gentle."

"Don't tell anyone." Snape smirked. "You obviously can deal with the other students if need be."

"Agreed." Neville laughed before pulling the man down for a rough kiss. He groaned pulling the older man closer and wrapping his legs around the man tighter. He could feel his control slipping at the scent of sweat and a mix of earth. He loved that smell and he bit at the older man's lips rocking his hips against the other body earning a moan.

He went back shakily to the buttons on the black robes wanting to see the pale flesh under them but he was stopped but two pale hands that pulled his hands over his head. He glared up at the older man but gasped as one of the pale hands was exploring his body once more.

"I want to see you…" Neville panted rocking his hips again and Snape moaned again before smirking at the teen. He pulled back slightly and Neville licked his lips as the pale long fingers started unfastening the black robes.

He saw a pale collar bone and leaned forward to nip at it and the older man hissed slightly as he broke the skin. Neville smirked as he sucked on the wound and Snape pulled his robes and Neville put his tan arms on the pale skin exploring it.

Then there were hands pulling at his robes and he lifted his hips as pants were pulled off and helped the older man undress him. He flushed as the man pushed his back onto the desk and the pale hands were exploring his body now. Neville bit his lip and moaned as a finger tweaked one of his nipples.

Snape was over him and they were kissing again. Neville arched into the warmth above him and bit on the older man's lips. He pulled back, "Hurry up." He groaned and thrust against the older man wanting friction.

"Have you ever…"

"No." Neville pulled the man down for a rough kiss before letting his hands trail over Snape's body and the older man's forming bulge. He smirked against the lips and started rubbing against the older man who thrust against his hand. "But you can teach me Professor."

Snape pulled back at that and glared at the smirking teen under him. "Is this some strange fantasy of yours Longbottom?"

"Oh don't pretend it doesn't get you off." Neville smirked, "Severus…"

The older man nipped at the teen's jaw roughly earning a groan before pulling his wand out. Neville watched as the man mumbled a spell and some weird gel came out. He watched the man lathered his fingers in it before looking back at the teen. Neville bit his lip.

"You've done this before?" Snape gave the teen an annoyed smirk before moving his fingers down at the teen's entrance and pushing one in. Neville squirmed slightly at the intrusion. He looked back at the coal eyes that were watching him.

He bit his lip trying to get used to the sensation before he felt another finger go in, he tensed a bit but then there were soft lips kissing his face.

"Relax…" Neville looked up at the man taking a deep breath, the fingers started moving in him, stretching him and he moaned slightly. He kissed the older man above him before a third finger was inserted and he groaned.

But then there was a pale hand on his erection and he bit his lip trying not to thrust into the hand that was pumping him lightly. Suddenly he arched his back and he could feel his body shake as one of the fingers inside of him brushed against something. He looked up at Snape wide eyed. "Do that again…"

He moaned as the fingers brushed against the spot again and he blinked at the lights in his eyes. But then the fingers pulled out and he made a disapproving noise and looked back at the older man. He licked his lips as he saw the man start to rub the gel onto his own erection.

Neville spread his legs apart further watching the older man eagerly. Snape looked at him hesitantly before he positioned himself at the sandy-haired teen's entrance. Neville groaned impatiently wrapping his legs around the man's waist and trying to push him forward but Snape grabbed his hips to keep him stable.

Neville threw his head back as the man started entering him slowly, he tightened his legs around the older man but then the man was kissing him again. Gently. It was too gentle and Neville growled wrapping his arms around the older man's neck trying to deepen the kiss, he moaned as the man stopped and pulled out slowly.

He bit at Snape's lips and chin before the black haired man slammed the rest of the way into him. He moaned holding onto the older man's shoulders as he started to set a pace. Neville gasped feeling the older man inside of him, filling him. His whole body was shaking and he had to hold onto the older man.

The pale hand was on his cock again Neville through his head back gasping at the sensations. There were teeth biting at his neck and then at his collarbone and he moaned as the hand brought him closer to the edge. He rolled his hips earning a grunt from the older man but suddenly that spot was hit again and Neville was sure he shouted something as he grabbed onto the older man for support.

The spot was hit again and Neville felt himself shaking and then his whole body tensed in pleasure as he came into the pale hand that was pumping him. There were lips over his and Snape slammed into him a few more times before the older man tensed over him.

He could feel himself being filled and he rolled his hips causing another moan. He pulled the man to him crushing them together in bruising kiss and he hissed slightly as Snape pulled out of him. That was going to hurt a lot later. He panted as he stared up at the older man, and they stared into each other's eyes. He laughed as a pale hand massaged his cheek gently.

"Are you okay?" It was strange hearing such a tender tone from the man above him and Neville nodded.

"I could get used to that." Neville laughed wrapping his arms around the older man so they were both awkwardly lying on the desk. "Another go?"

"I'm too old for this…"

XXX

Please enjoy and review and let me know how you think this fic went! ^_^


End file.
